This is Not Love, It's a Nightmare
by Jung Ki Mi
Summary: Darkfic. Hints of vampirism. ItachiOC & SasukeOC. Full Summary inside.
1. Where It All Began

**This is Not Love, It's a Nightmare**

Full Summary: The Uchiha brother's have been confined to their house because of a crime they had committed and they cannot leave the house until they have been granted permission. That means the City Council has to hire people to bring them their necessities. What happens when the boys take a certain liking to these people?

* * *

_Screaming, crying, blood, death..._

_That's the only thing you can say about the night the Uchiha brothers killed their family. They killed everyone in their house, mother, father, cousins, and all the maids. No one dared went outside when the screaming took place. It was only that from my house, you could see everything that went on inside the house, everything. I live with my 13 year old sister, and our house is right in front of the Uchiha mansion, it was pure luck that I got to see what happened and described to the police everything that took place. _

_Sasuke first had a knife and stabbed his father in the back multiple times, he then went on killing the maids and his cousins. Itachi on the other hand, sat on his chair watching everything that happened, but when his mother came running to him, asking him to stop his brother, it could have been my imagination, but nails of steel began to come out of his fingertips and with one swipe, his mother's head was separated from her body. Itachi then saw me watching from my house, we had a one second eye contact until he stood up from his chair and went out of sight._

_When the police arrived, the Uchiha brothers were arrested. The news reporters and the ambulance came afterward. Everyone in the Uchiha mansion was killed, everyone had at least one body part dismembered. The Uchiha brothers are to appear in court in a month._

_During their court appearance, the judge made a verdict. _

_They are innocent. They had money, a good lawyer, and overall, they both were smart, which is why they don't go to school anymore. The judge said one final thing during their court appearance, "You are to be confined in your mansion, and you are not allowed to leave unless told so by authority. We will hire people to run errands for you everyday, but know this, you are being watched from now on, we are going to track every single movement you make."_

_A week later, the City Council had a meeting, and everyone in the neighborhood is to attend, including my sister Kimberly, and I._

_We were chosen as the errand people from a voting system that took place during the meeting. Karma, I believe it was. It's all because of me, I voted God to be the errand person, and now this is my punishment._

_'...What...the...fuck...'_

_--_

My life was okay, depending on how you look at it. I have a heart and lung condition, both are very weak and rarely, I would cough up blood and my heart would stop working. But the last time that happened all at the same time was 2 years ago. Because of my condition, I used up a lot of money, and my parents didn't want to spend money on me. Talk about cheap, eh? My parents then abandoned me last year, they told me that I wasn't up to 'par', whatever that means. But I didn't care, Asian parents are like that, right?

Kimberly had a horrible life. Her family was rich. But then they became poor because her brother didn't know how to stop spending money, so everyone in her family, except her, died from poverty. It was then we were put in an orphanage, but then one lucky day came. A nice family saw us and wanted to adopt us both since we were inseparable. And now, we are finally sisters. Our parents are never home, they are those people who travel around the world earning lots of money in the process.

--

The day we had to begin our job, it was unbelievably dark and gloomy. It was like the weather was reflecting on how I was feeling that day. We bought lots of food for them, rice, sushi, noodles and other crap. After shopping, we went to their house.

"Kitana, I'm scared."

"Ahh...don't be a pussy. Besides, if they kill us, the cameras will capture everything."

"THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US??" Kimberly shrieked.

"NO! It's just that...err...shut up and lets just go." I grabbed Kimberly's hand and walked to the door, I used the key the Council Leader gave to me to open to door. Once glance in the house, it looked as if nothing happened, there was no blood, no bodies, no smell or stench of flesh. It was empty and there was no sound. We walked in the house and cautiously looked for the boys. After getting lost on their first floor, we decided to move onto the second floor.

"Let's split up, you go one direction, I'll go another." Kimberly suggested.

"Alright." I walked through the hallways and opened every door I could see to find them. One door I'm particular caught my eye. It was plain but something about it made it scary. I tried opening the door but it was locked. Someone's in there.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" I carefully opened the door and peered inside the room. There was someone sitting on the bed, with his back to me. I walked towards him and recognized him once I saw his face, it was Itachi Uchiha.

"Umm. Hello, my name is Kitana Leng. I'm your errand person. Here is your food for the day." Itachi didn't respond, all he did was flicker his eyes from me to the window he was looking out of.

"Hn." That was all he said to me. I didn't do anything else but ran out of the house. Kimberly was already out there waiting for me.

"How was it?" I asked.

"...Better than I thought it would be, but all he said was 'Thank You.'"

...Lucky ass...

--

It has been 3 days ever since our job started, I wanted at least some action! Couldn't Itachi have kicked me in the face so I can actually tell my friends what happened? Hmph...whatever, have it his way.

"KITANA! You fag!" ...Oh my god, Kimberly and her PMSing time... "You said you'd wait for me after school! WHERE WERE YOU ASSHOLE?"

"Well sorry, dipshit, I had lots of homework to do. Besides, now that you found me, let's deliver the food to the Uchihas." I walked to Itachi's room while Kimberly walked to Sasuke's, we both agreed that Kimberly would take on the youngest of the brothers', and I take the oldest. I walked to his room, knocked on his door, signaling I was there and opened the door slowly. Itachi was lying on his bed listening to his Ipod. But something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was his closet, his closet was half open, and the items that were spilling from his closet were the food I bought for him from the past 3 days.

"Itachi! Why haven't you been eating?!" I yelled, pointing at the 3 day old food. "Listen, you have to eat. I swear, I didn't poison it or anything!" I immediately opened the fried rice I bought for him and tried to feed him a spoonful, but he wouldn't move, all he did was stare at me. After a few attempts of trying to get him to eat, I gave up. "Fine, if you don't want to eat, then die if you want to. I couldn't care less!" I closed the container, left it on a table and walked out of his room.

I then heard shuffling from behind me, as soon as I was about to turn around, an arm encircled my waist and pulled me backwards. Itachi used his right arm to encircle my neck, and he began to crush my neck.

"I-Ita...chi...let...m-me...go!" I used my left arm to elbow him in the stomach, but he caught my elbow fast and grabbed my both of my wrists and held it firmly in his hand, making my arms immovable. As he sucked out the remaining oxygen left in my lungs, I began to grow weaker by the second. The last thing I felt before I fell into unconsciousness was Itachi's lips meeting my left cheek.

--

(Kimberly)

She walked carefully to Sasuke's room. She felt that if she made a sound, the house would swallow her. She also felt uncomfortable about Sasuke, something about him made him scary, so all she wanted was to give his food and get out quickly. Then spazz at her sister. As she came closer to Sasuke's room, she made sure that he knew she was there by stomping on the floor as hard as she can. When she finally reached his room, she threw the door open, walked in, set the food on his table and then walked away.

She then stopped mid step. "Kitana told me I shouldn't talk to people when I'm PMSing. Bye." She said in a monotone voice. When she was about to leave the room, she tripped over her feet and her head came in contact with the door frame. "FUCK!" She screamed as she grabbed her head in pain.

Sasuke got out of his position and walked towards Kimberly.

"What are you doing?" She was beyond nervous, not only did she feel awkward when she was around him, she didn't like him at all. But he just kept on walking towards her with the same expression he always gave her. Kimberly finally understood that she was in deep trouble, so she began to scramble and began to crawl out of the room in a quick motion. But Sasuke was faster, he immediately ran to her, grabbed her legs and dragged her back in the room.

"AHH!" Kimberly shrieked. She began to struggle widely, and once she got one of her legs free, she kicked him as hard as she could in the stomache. Eventually, he let go of her. Kimberly took this chance to speed out of the room and to warn Kitana that she could be in danger too.

"KITANA! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" Kimberly screeched. She was so close to the staircase, all she had to do was take a turn and she was there. But as she turned, she hit something. After trying to get back to her senses, she realized that she bumped into a person. When she looked up, it was Itachi, holding her sister in his arms. Kimberly immediately recoiled and backed away from him, as she was about to run back in the direction she came from, Sasuke was there.

Kimberly now realized that she lost. She can't win. Her sister has already been caught, and now she is about to be caught by the man she hated. The tears that had been glued to her eyes were now flowing freely. Sasuke then began to approach her, and once his face and body was so close to hers. Kimberly realized that she had been holding her breath, and now she can't let it out, no matter how much she wanted it. Her heart began to speed, and it came to a point where her heart felt like it would burst any second. Finally, being scared out of her mind, she fainted. Before she hit the ground, Sasuke caught her and held her possessively and closely to his body.

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry for making such a crappy chapter, I can tell it lacked detail and the chapter was kinda rushed. I had to sleep! Please don't kill me! I'm only 14 and this is my first fanfic. And I'm also failing english xP...if u call a 60 a fail. Well anyways. Please Review! I will update as soon as I recieve some reviews!


	2. Arriving

LovelyMystery - Thanks so much for reviewing I guess that my teacher's suggestion is actually beginning to work :D

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably. I couldn't open my eyes. I could hardly move...

"It's been a long time..." I could hear a voice, it seem quite close...

"Yes, it has been." This voice was emotionless. It seemed VERY close.

"Who's this pretty lady? Another one of your fuck toys, I suppose?" It felt as if this person was directing this to me, who is this person?

"Shut it. It's the girl I've been talking about for a while. Were you not listening?" This voice seems familiar...

"I was just kidding...you didn't need to get all pissy..." I then felt like we were running over something hilly, or bumps...are we moving? I then realized that I must be in a car. I then felt something moving underneath me. I soon realized that someone must be holding me, because I felt that there was an arm holding my back and the arm that was holding my waist slowly moved towards my head, stroking my hair. I began to open my eyes slowly. I flinched because of the strong light.

"It seems like Ms. Pretty is waking up." I could hear the smirk when he was talking. I then opened my eyes until it was half open. I stared at the person holding me. Black hair, tall, muscular, masculine... when I realized who had all these traits, it was too late. Itachi, the person whom I presumed, had a needle in his hand. As I was about to say something, he jabbed in into my neck, and pushed the liquid into my system. I immediately felt dizzy and soon sleepy. I closed my eyes slowly as I fell back into deep sleep.

--

(Kimberly)

Kimberly could tell that she was sleeping for a long time, how? Her back ached, her muscles were cramped and her head hurt from too much rest. She felt like she was in a sitting position. In fact, she was. She had the feeling that she was sitting on someone's lap, just like how she used to sleep on her mother's lap... She soon began to think about her mother deeply, a mother's love, how she would share her food with Kimberly when she wanted more, how her mother told her that everything was gonna be okay, fine, that everything will be solved. The more she thought about her mother, the more sad she became. She soon began to cry, she unknowingly brought her arms around the person's neck and dug her face into this person's chest. This person responded by gently patting her head and running its fingers through her hair soothingly.

Kimberly wanted to know that this was her mother. That when her family died, was just a dream. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to find every single fact that she could think of that told her that her family wasn't dead. As she moved her face away from this person's chest, she looked up slowly. Not finding her mother's face but the face of that one man that could take everything that she has away from her. Sasuke.

Her eyes went wide. 'THIS IS NOT MOM!' Her mind screamed. She tried scooting herself away from him, trying to push her away from him, but Sasuke quickly grabbed her head and her tiny torso and began to deeply embrace. Kimberly screeched, screaming to tell him to not touch her. She almost believed that her mother was alive, but it was him that made her dreams shatter.

"LET ME GO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" Kimberly screamed for the last time. Sasuke had a sympathetic look on his face, but Sasuke didn't want to handle this kind of thing, at least not right now. Her quickly removed one of his hands from her tiny frame and hit her on the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious.

--

"Ugh..." I sighed deeply. My back ached like crazy right now. I opened my eyes quickly, I needed the biggest stretch in the world. Right when I was on a sitting position. My head began to hurt, the blood rush was too intense, how long was I asleep for?

As soon as I regained my mind back into its place. I looked around the myself, where I was? The room was luxorious. The whole room was coated with red, blood red to be exact. While some things were outlined with black and gold. I then looked at the bed I was on. Kimberly was sleeping right beside me.

'Where is this place?' I thought. As I tried to remember what happened, everything came back to me like lightning. Itachi. That was all I could think in my mind. I began to shake uncontrollably as I tried to think of what he wanted with me. Does he want to kill me? Take me hostage? Have a little game with the police and kidnap people, then kill them? There were so many things I could think of, but I didn't have enough time to think of them all.

"Kimberly! Kimberly, wake up!" I whispered as I shook her violently. Kimberly began to wake up.

"What?" She said hoarsely.

"Kimberly. I think we are in the same house with the Uchihas. We are not in their mansion. I don't remember this room! Kimberly. I think they want to torture us or kill us! We have to get out of here!" I whispered.

Finally, Kimberly understood what I was trying to say to her and she began to panic.

"We have to get out of here!!" She screamed, almost too loud. I silently shushed her, and ran to check if the door was locked. It was definitely locked. Kimberly then ran to the windows and tried to open them. Locked. I then spotted a different door and ran to it. I opened the door, only to realize that it was the washroom.

"Kimberly! Get in here!" I yelled. She immediately ran to the washroom, and I slammed the door shut.

"Kitana, I'm scared." Kimberly began to sob. I began to worry as well. The Uchihas are people you shouldn't mess with. I locked the door and held the lock in place so if they have a key, they couldn't open the door.

"Find any weapons, and if they manage to get inside, you have to hit them, okay?" I tried my best to comfort her. Kimberly nodded and began to search for anything that could be useful to us. There was nothing. No weapons, nothing that could even help us. They were smart. Definitely. As soon as Kimberly was done searching, on the other side of the door, I heard the bedroom door open. 'FUCK!'

Footsteps, that's all you can hear. They can intimidate you if you knew who the person was, these footsteps definitely belonged to the Uchiha brothers. As I tried to keep my posture, they knocked on the bathroom door.

"Get out." Itachi said, he sound annoyed. I tried to tell Kimberly to remain quiet, but she was already sobbing and shaking in fear. I then heard keys dangling, they are trying to open the door! I held onto the lock as hard as I could, trying my best to make the lock immovable. After they tried to open the door with the keys, they gave up. But then they began to shake the door, almost as if the door was being electrocuted. 'They are shattering the door!' My mind screamed. I had to back away from the door, and go to Kimberly.

I whimpered and shook uncontrollably. After only a few kicks to the door, the door broke into pieces. The boys stood in front of the door with angry faces. Kimberly and I could only stare wide-eyed. They are incredibly strong, too strong to be human. Sasuke made the first move and walked over to Kimberly. Kimberly automatically screamed as he grabbed her right arm and began to drag her out of the room.

I stared at Itachi for a while. Wondering what he will do with me. He then moved towards me and with incredible speed and strength, he picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. I began to scream and kick him.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" I couldn't let him win, I was stronger than this! I never cried! But ever since he killed his family, everyone was scared of him. After screaming for God knows how long, he brought me to a room that was ten times better than the one I was just in. I guessed that this was his room.

'HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!' My mind screamed. He then threw me on the bed, and shot me a glare. His glare read 'Don't do anything stupid,' and he left.

'He is going to leave me here?!' I was so confused. I then got off of his bed and crawled to one of the corners of his room. I didn't want to be on the place where he was about to do his business with me. If he wanted it, he has to expect a fight from me.

--  
(Kimberly)

She continued to scream until her throat hurt. 'He's going to kill me!' She kept on thinking that over and over again. As he walked, he kept on dragging Kimberly. At some points, Kimberly decided to dig her feet and her butt on the floor, slowing him down. But he was much stronger than this, so he just pulled harshly at her arm and continued to drag her.

He brought her into his room, and roughly pulled her to his bed. He then quickly slapped his hand over her mouth to shut her from screaming. All Kimberly could do was stare at Sasuke with sadness in her eyes and hiccuped a few times when she was forced to stop crying.

"Good..." Sasuke whispered to himself, only loud enough for him to hear. He then removed his hand from her mouth and moved it so her could cup her left cheek and gently caress it. All he did was stare intently into her eyes, while Kimberly was too scared to think of anything. After what seemed like forever, he finally let go of Kimberly and left the room. Once she was sure he was a good 10 meters away from the door, she began to cry harder than ever.

* * *

Hi guys I'm so busy! Too much school work -.- But I promise that I will update one a week...or so :P

But the more reviews I get the faster the chapteres will come!


	3. Confusion

LovelyMystery - LOL wow you are VERY weird :P But I luv your humor xD

* * *

I waited at the corner I was sitting in. 'Why did he leave? Was he getting ... things?...For his business...WITH ME?' I was so confused, it made it hard to think. I wanted to get comfortable so I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. After waiting for almost an hour at my somewhat comfy corner, the door opened.

Itachi walked in, first he was confused because he didn't see me on the bed, but then he saw me in the corner looking at him with wide eyes. He darkly chuckled at himself.

"What are you doing in the corner?" He asked as if he was amused. But I didn't answer. When he took his first step towards me, my expression immediately changed from blank to scared. Itachi saw this and began to laugh.

'Cute...' he thought. He was only about half a meter in front of me until he bent down to my eye level. He stared at me, taking notes on every feature of me. Itachi stood up as he smiled. He then held a hand out to me, gesturing for me to grab it.

"Get up." He said with amusement in his voice. I was too scared to stand so I tried to shrink into the corner. He then knelt down on one knee as he began to touch the side of my face, gently rubbing it. He then removed his hand from my face and grabbed my hand, pulling me to a standing position.

Once I realized what he was doing, and what he might do to me in a few minutes. I screamed.

"NO!" I attempted to pulled myself back to the corner. Once Itachi let go of my hand, my back roughly hit the wall.

"I said, get up!" Itachi slightly getting annoyed. I silently whimpered at his raised voice. After I didn't respond, I felt a hard slap on my right cheek. My head flicked to the left, hitting the wall hard. I grabbed my right cheek, not sure whether my head or my cheek hurt more. Itachi then grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up harshly and flung me so I could stand on my own. I completely lost my balance and fell to the floor. All I could do was stare, teary eyed. He stared at me with no emotion on his face or in his eyes. I moved to a crouching position while I still held my cheek. My eyes then made contact with the door, quickly wondering if it was locked.

"Don't. You. Dare." He strictly said. I took this chance to finally be free. So I charged at the door and roughly turned the knob.

'IT'S NOT LOCKED!" I was never happier before. I turned the knob quickly, flung the door open, and ran down the halls. I kept on turning, not sure where I was going, but I had to run! I twisted, turned, fell, running too fast that made my legs felt like they were going to die on me soon. I then saw the staircase.

'YES!'

"Get back here!" I heard Itachi yell. But he seemed quite calm about it. Was he that sure that he was going to get me? I kept on running, no matter how much trouble I would get in if he caught me. While running down the stairs, I missed a lot of steps, causing me to stumble way too much.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase, I immediately felt weak. My heart began to ache, my lungs felt like it couldn't hold any oxygen anymore, I had to stop. But my mind wouldn't let me, I walked slowly, stumbling in the process. Then my heart began to turn on and off. I fell on knees. I deeply inhaled and exhaled and soon began to breathe rapidly. I began to cough out blood and fell on my side.

'I CAN'T BREATHE!' My eyes got teary and I shook uncontrollably. Then blood poured out of my mouth like a river, but I felt that more was being pushed out of my lungs. My eyes soon dilated and my bottom lip quivered.

Itachi then caught sight of me, he saw me lying on the floor coughing and shaking. His eyes got wide.

"KITANA!" He yelled in surprise as he ran in lightning speed towards me. He put one of his arms behind my back and a hand to my head to support it. He roughly shook me but I kept on breathing rapidly and coughing out blood. I had almost no life in my eyes. And with that, I fainted.

--

(Kimberly)

Crying. That's all she could ever do. She was so weak, her sister even had to fight her problems because she was that weak. Kimberly wanted to change, but changing is too hard for her, especially since that this was her nature, she can't turn into a punk in just a snap. But since her life depended on it this moment, she wanted to show Sasuke that she isn't weak and she is willing to fight her way out of this house, even if it means that she is going to be beaten or raped. The door then opened.

Sasuke walked in casually with a plate of food.

"You haven't eaten in two days." Kimberly looked at the food hungrily. She decided whether she should eat it or not.

"No." She said confidently. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Eat." He kept on urging her by bringing the food closer to her.

"I said no!" Kimberly almost screamed. He finally gave up and set the food down on a table. Kimberly watched him like a hawk. But at the moment when she let her guard down, even just a little bit. Sasuke turned and pinned her to the bed.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" She tried to get her hands free but he was too strong. She then began to kick. She used her legs to push him off of her, but he used his knees to press into her thighs. Kimberly screamed at the incredible pain. Not only did he purposely did it, but he was also quite heavy. Kimberly then remembered that she had to be strong, for Kitana. So she sealed her lips and tried to hold back the tears and the screams.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, he seem quiet amused. So he got off of Kimberly and sat in front of her, waiting for her to get in a sitting position. Once she did, Sasuke watched her curiously, almost like a puppy watching his owner. Kimberly just stared at him.

"Why am I here?" She finally said. Sasuke darkly smiled at this, he then chuckled to himself.

"What do you think? Why do you think you are here?" He asked curiously. Kimberly just stared back like he did something completely disgusting.

"Well...is it because you soon want to kill me? Or is it that you want to play 'Cops and Robbers' with the police?" Sasuke thought for a moment, thinking what to say next.

"Nope." He said bluntly, playing with Kimberly. He then smiled in an innocent way and waited for her response. Kimberly didn't know what to say. She then got pissed off because he wouldn't tell her.

"Then why am I here?!" She raised her voice, almost intimidating herself. She is happy that she is finally beginning to break out of her shell.

"Isn't it obvious why you're here? I love you. If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be here! How can you not know of my love for you?" He said in a tone that almost made him seem innocent, like a child.

"Don't play games with me! I'm not that stupid! If you wanted something from me, then you say so! Don't bring me here so you can just toy with me! And besides, I don't love you!" She screeched. Sasuke got pissed because of this. Not only did he spill out his feelings for her, she didn't take it seriously.

"I'm not playing, you child." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Kimberly cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Sure I've never seen you before, I've never even talked to you before. How can you love me? Quit joking!" She screamed. Kimberly began to feel confident all over again, she is almost out of her shell.

"You want me to prove it to you?" He said smiling, almost in a an evil way. "I'll show you." And before Kimberly could retaliate, he pounced at her and kissed her roughly on the lips.

--

My eyes were widely open, but I wasn't in my mind. It looked as if I was I was soulless. I just stared blankly at my toes, amazed at how far my toes could stretch.

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine. It seems like she has a weak heart and lungs, no wonder she's in this state now. What happened?" I didn't even turn to look at the lady who was inspecting me, I kept my eyes on my toes. I then shifted so I was now laying on my right side.

"I'm not too sure, first she hit her head on the wall for no reason..." Liar... "And then she tried to get away from me, so she ran all over the house trying to find the exit, after searching for the exit for maybe 10 minutes with non-stop running, she collapsed..." Itachi didn't even have any emotions in his voice.

"No wonder...she should avoid things like this, or else something worse could happen to her. She was so close into going in a coma..." The doctor lady sounded sad.

"Alright, don't worry, I will never let it happen again." He emphasized on the 'never.' He then walked to me, bent down so he could see my face and gently ran his hand over my back soothingly. "You there?" Taking my eyes away from my moving toes, I looked at him, my eyes didn't have its usual brown, it was a dull brown.

"Hm?" I said in a high pitched squeak. Itachi smiled like he was glad I was ok. He gently pecked me on the cheek. "Tomorrow, I'll let you talk and play with your sister, as an apology for letting this happen, okay?" He asked almost amused by how I was acting. I responded back by touching his hair and gently pulling it. He deeply chuckled at that and gave me a final peck on the cheek before he left for the door. He stopped mid-step.

"Don't tell her I ever did that." He said as he turned back to the nurse and smiled. The nurse sweat dropped and nodded, smiling.

* * *

Woot! I finally finished my third chapter. Congrats to me xP Hope you liked it.


	4. Feeling of Love

Larn555- Thank you so much for reviewing

LovelyMystery- LOL I'm an anime sadist too!! But since I'm somewhat young...my...lemony scenes may be too weird :P

* * *

Kimberly was shocked. 'Is the person who is kissing me right now...SASUKE?!' Once she realized that Sasuke was indeed on top of her, she began to scream. This gave Sasuke an entrance, as he pushed his tongue quickly into her mouth, exploring every single part of her mouth. Kimberly tried to fight back but he was way too strong for her to handle. She then used her fingernails to dig into his shoulders. But he didn't even flinch, it was as if he was a statue. Sasuke moved one hand to the back of her head and pushed Kimberly's head deeper into his face so he can access more of her mouth, and he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist so she couldn't move away from him. Kimberly had very few options, so she bit on Sasuke's tongue as hard as she could.

"Ugh!" He said when he felt the pain. Sasuke threw Kimberly off of him, and he check his tongue, it was indeed bleeding heavily. He then glared intensely at Kimberly. Kimberly immediately realized what she had just done.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sasuke said in a demonic voice.

'Oh crap...' Kimberly kept on thinking. Sasuke grabbed Kimberly once more, and pushed her body tightly to his and removed the hair that blocked her neck. He slowly licked her neck, savoring the taste. He gave her neck a final kiss until he roughly bit into it. Kimberly gasped, her screams were muffled by Sasuke's shoulder, since he's much taller than her. He began to hungrily drain her of her blood. Kimberly quickly turned from a peachy color to deathly white.

"G-Get...off of...m-me..." Kimberly said weakly as she tried to pry herself away from him, but Sasuke held her body even tighter than before. Now, there is very little blood left in her body. Kimberly slowly felt weaker by the second. She soon fell unconscious.

--

I woke up with the bright light shining in my eyes, I flinched because of my pained eyes.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." I turned to see a lady standing beside me holding a clipboard.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a nurse, no one you should really remember ... unless he's really that intense..." She said as she lowered her voice.

"Okay..." I said quietly. Just then, Itachi walked into the room, he immediately took note that I was awake. He gently smiled when I looked at him.

"Good, you're here." The nurse said as she bowed for him. "You can take her now, she's fine." Itachi gave her a quick nod and then walked towards me. He then picked me up bridal style and began to walk out of the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I said as I flailed my arms and kicked my legs. "I obviously have legs! If not arms!" Itachi smiled at me, but didn't listen to me at all and continued to walk.

"Do you remember what I said to you yesterday?" He asked curiously. I thought for a moment.

"Nope. Now let me go!" He automatically sighed, glad that I didn't recall any of the things he did to me.

Well, I said that I will let you talk and play with your sister today." My face immediately turned from tired to shock.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER! KIMBERLY IS STILL HERE?" I screamed.

"Yes she's here, but first I have to talk to you about some things." He seemed pretty serious now. When he brought me back to his room, I remembered why I was here.

'HE KIDNAPPED ME!' My mind kept on screaming at me. "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" Itachi became very annoyed with my continuous screaming. He dropped me on his bed carelessly. While I was still recovering from my pained ass from the hospital bed I was just on, Itachi grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a weak heart and weak lungs?" He said seriously. I just stared back.

"Why should I tell you? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" I said as I slapped his hand away from my chin. He then grabbed my shoulders roughly and made me look at him again.

"You should tell me these things before things like what just happened happen." He said in a dead serious tone. I tried to shake his hands off of my shoulder, but he kept on squeezing them the more I struggle. I stopped fighting.

"Listen, just bring me back home. I don't belong here, and besides, the police will be looking for you."

"Why would I want to bring you back home? And besides, having you here is worth it if the police is coming to get me." He said smiling while stroking my face. I glared at him angrily.

"Listen! Take me home right now! I don't know what kind of sick pervert you are, but whatever you are going to do to me won't work, just take me home now!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just won't let that happen."

"Is it because you want to kill me soon?" I said weakly with tears overflowing my eyes. Itachi's eyes turned soft as he took my tiny hands into his.

"No. It's because ... I love you." My eyes immediately shot up and looked into his own. The way he said this made me really believe that he loves me.

"...GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" His expression turned from soft to extremely dark. He then grabbed my throat tightly and began to squeeze incredibly hard.

"I will not have this type of talk in my house." He said bluntly as he continued to squeeze my throat tighter every second.

"Ugh...you...ass..h-hole...!" I managed to squeeze that out of my throat. I used one of my hands to grab his wrist that was holding my neck and I used my other arm to fly a punch at his face. He grabbed my wrist tightly and began to twist it in an unnatural way.

"AGH!" I screamed from the extreme pain my wrists were taking.

"This is what you get when you don't listen to what I say. I don't want to make your stay here a bad one, I want to give you everything you want, but you are this close to making me want to regret what I am going to do next." I didn't listen to him. I didn't want to listen to him. I continued to struggle wildly as I threw kicks to his torso, but it didn't affect him at all. Without a thought, he sunk his fingernails into my wrists and squeezed so tightly that I heard my wrist crack.

"AHH!" I screamed in absolute pain. He let go of my wrist, when I saw my wrist, it was a light shade of purple and blue with a small stream of blood leaking out of the cuts. I then turned extremely angry and began to fight even harder than before, flying kicks to his face, which he dodged easily. Itachi didn't want to handle this anymore, so he squeezed hard enough for no more air to come through, but not too hard for my neck to crack.

"P-please..." I quietly said, so only he can hear it, before I fainted.

--

After what seemed like a week of sleeping, which was actually true, I woke up. This was the room I was in the first day I arrived in this hell hole.

'Fuck...why am I here again?' I then felt pain in my right wrist. It was bandaged, but it was not in a cast. '...Stupid idiot...' I immediately thought. I felt the bed move a little. I looked on the bed and there was Kimberly...again...

"Kimberly!!" I whispered in excitement. I couldn't believe that that monster actually kept his promise.

"Ugh...leave me alone..." Kimberly groaned.

"BITCH WAKE UP!" I screamed loudly, almost too loudly. Once I realized that probably most of the house could hear me, I slapped a hand over my mouth. But Kimberly did wake up from this. Once she saw my face, her ugly face turned into a retardedly happy one.

"KITANA!" She screamed, almost the same volume as mines. She hugged my tightly. Just the, Sasuke and Itachi entered the room. They smirked at us while they made their 'amazingly sexy' entrance.

'OH MY GOD! THEY ARE GONNA GANG BANG US!' We both thought at the same time. Kimberly and I quickly backed into the headboard and tried to shrink into the mattress. Itachi gently laughed at this. They stopped and stood at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you tell me that Kimberly and I get to talk and play for today?"

"I did say that, but now you gotta go, and so does your sister here." Itachi coldly replied.

"BUT YOU SAID--"

"Enough, we have to go." And with that, he grabbed my broken wrist and pulled me out of the room.

"AH! YOU BASTARD!" I screamed in pain. But he kept on dragging me. He brought me back to his room, released my now pained wrist and stared at me. "...What?"

"Go take a shower. It is right there." He said as he pointed to a door close to the bed. I eyed him cautiously and walked inside the washroom. "Keep the washroom door open."

'...'

"YOU FRIGGIN STALKER! YOU PEEPING TOM! YOU PERVERT!" I loudly accused him. He just laughed.

"No, since you could lock the washroom door, I don't want to see you locking yourself in there, and having me break another one of my doors down. And besides, I need to get your dirty clothes."

"Get them after I'm done my shower you pervert..."

"...Don't want to. Now take a shower before I take that privilege away." ...That bastard...

I quickly ran into the washroom and closed the door.

"I said to keep the door open."

"FINE!" So I left it open, maybe one centimeter opened. I took off my clothes carefully, making sure he wasn't watching me taking them off, and got in the shower. The shower felt so soothing, but I didn't realize that I had this much dirt and sweat on my skin. Disgusting. So I kept washing myself, until I saw the door move slightly. I eyed it, wondering what that pervert is doing. Then the door opened widely and Itachi walked in.

"AHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed as I slipped on the slippery shower floor. When I was on the floor, I didn't care whether I hurt myself, I quickly knelt on my knees, bent down and hugged my knees, something like a foldable chair. My cheeks turned unbelievably red as I watched him grab my dirty clothes. He then turned to look at me.

"Don't worry...I'm not here to rape you if that's what you were thinking."

"I wasn't think that, I'm thinking that a pervert like you would want to see my hideous body!"

"...Your body isn't THAT hideous" He said with a mocking smile.

"...GET OUT!"

--

(Kimberly)

Sasuke walked to her and sat on a chair that was next to the bed.

"What do you want you vampire?" Kimberly said without a care.

"Ahh. So I see you aren't as stupid as your sister says." He evilly smiled.

"HAHA! I didn't know you were a vampire but you said you were! HAHA! I TRICKED YOU!" Kimberly screamed and laughed at the same time.

'Maybe she is that stupid...' Sasuke thought as he lighly laughed at her retardedness. He then moved closer to her.

"What are you doing, you jerk?" Kimberly stuck her feet out so he wouldn't go beyond that line. But Sasuke didn't care, he kept on moving closer to her. Once he was only a few centimeters away from her face, he stopped to look at her.

"I sense that you've fallen for me already."

* * *

I guess I had too much time on my hands xP But I know that I did not put as much detail into this chapter, and I kinda rushed it :P But at least I got another chapter out right?! Please tell me how I did with my story...pretty please?? I want to see whether I should continue my story, edit it, or create another random story :P

Also, if you guys want me to add anything to the later chapters like a scene where Itachi goes retarded, or ... Kimberly and Kitana go retarded ... or anything :P But it must be a serious reply back. Don't give me things like "Put fruits in the next chapter." :P Although it would be funny to read something like that x

Woot! Go me! I is amazing!


	5. I Love You THIS Much

"...GET OUT!" I screamed loudly, obviously feeling embarrassed that he was staring at my exposed skin. It's a good thing that he didn't see THOSE parts...

Itachi didn't leave. All he did was lean back on the counter where the sink was and folded his arms, watching me with a grin.

"I SAID, GET OUT!" I screamed for the final time before throwing a bar of soap at him. He caught it with ease, walked to me to hand it back to me and walked out smirking.

'Asshole!' I then tried to finish up as quickly as I can, looking back at the door once in a while. I walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

'Where are my clothes?' I frantically looked around for them, but nothing was there. 'THAT ASSHOLE HAS MY CLOTHES!' My mind screamed. 'That sadistic bastard probably wants me to beg for them...that fag!' I slowly opened the door and poked my head through the door. I saw him sitting on the bed with my clothes on his lap. I began to think about what I was going to say. If I said something wrong, I would lose the privilege or EVER wearing clothes...

"Umm...can I have my clothes now?" He looked at me and began to rub his chin.

"If you want it, come here." ...

"PLEASE! See I said please ... give me my clothes so I can change in HERE." I begged as I pointed to the washroom.

"Sorry, you can't have them if you can't come here." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Finally, after waiting for 10 minutes for him to give me my clothes, I began to walk out. Thank goodness for the long towel... After I got to him, I held out my hands, gesturing for him to pass over my damn clothes.

"Well...?" He just stared at me smirking. Just then, he grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me towards him. My lips met his as he began to crush me in a large embrace. I rolled my lips into my mouth so he wouldn't kiss my lips. I tried to push him off of me but he was way to strong. Itachi then fell backwards onto the bed, carrying me with him as I lay on top of him. 'RAPE! RAPE!" My mind screamed as he began to slowly caress my inner thighs.

_SMACK!_

My hand came in contact with his left cheek. His arms immediately let me loose as I ran to the wall, finally realizing what I had done. Itachi went in a sitting position, holding his cheek with his menacing eyes drilling holes into me. Itachi let go of his cheek, there was no mark red mark, as if it didn't effect him, but he was certainly mad that I had hit him. He walked to me, each step scared me as he advanced closer to me. Without stopping he instantly grabbed my arms with a harsh tug and flung me on the bed. Before I could recover from my aching head, he used ropes to tie my hands together and my feet together. He then grabbed a large handkerchief and gagged me.

"I didn't want to punish you, but this is what you get. I'll release you once I see that your attitude has improved." He said as he stroked my damp hair. And with that, he left.

--

(Kimberly)

"I sense that you've fallen for me already."

Kimberly stared with her eyes widely open.

"WHAT?! NO! EWW! BOYS ARE NASTY! Besides, I only like guys MY age...you must be like...40...or something..." Kimberly said loudly, but ended up confused. Sasuke laughed a bit.

"No, I'm actually 15." ...Kitana's age...

"Then why aren't you interested in Kitana?? She's the same age as you! ...idiot..."

"But I love you. Besides, Itachi loves her already."

"Whatever...but I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Kimberly screamed, emphasizing on the last three words.

"Yes. You do. I can feel it, I'm never wrong." He said, darkly grinning. He then moved towards her face, his forehead and nose touching hers. He then slid he cheek over hers and moved his lips to her ear. "I know you do." He whispered seductively.

--

'Fuck..." My mind was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. After Itachi had left me here for four hours, I finally realized that I hadn't eaten in days. "Asshole..." My gag muffled my words. Just then, Itachi entered the room. I didn't want to look at him, let's pretend to sleep...

Itachi went into the washroom, it seems like he was getting ready for bed...it was night already? Itachi then entered the room, stared at me and sat on the bed. I just stared at my feet, trying to hide my eyes from him. After he couldn't get my attention, he picked up a book and began to read. I slowly began to feel tired, my eyes slowly began to close...-

"It's bedtime." Itachi said. My eyes immediately shot open.

"Mphglfhdspa!" I tried to scream, but nothing could get past the gag.

"It seems like your attitude didn't change at all..." Itachi seemed disappointed. "Then I'll just let you sleep like that." He then turned off the light and layed down on the bed, beside me.

"Bphngmu!" I roughly screamed. 'He's sleeping...BESIDE me!!' My mind screamed. Itachi caught on fast.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything, now be quiet and sleep."

(Two hours later)

I couldn't sleep. My back ached and my arms and legs needed a good stretch. I began to toss and turn, but I had to stop once I heard Itachi growl at me. So then I tried to move slowly, without shaking or moving the bed. But I didn't realize that I was right on the edge of the bed. I fell on the floor with a big THUMP sound.

"Ow..." I managed to get that out. I was laying on my stomach, too much in pain to lie on my back. Then Itachi looked over the edge of the bed and propped him head on hands, like a child.

"Having fun?" I didn't reply, I kept on squirming trying to get up on my own. "Listen, if you promise to behave for tonight, I'll cut the ropes." I turned my head and glared at him intensely. "Fine. If you want it that way." He finally said and moved back to his spot so he could sleep.

"UMMPHH!!" I screamed, trying to get his attention. He went back to the childish position he was just in.

"Yes?" He said cocking his eyebrow, smirking. I sighed.

"Phyn..." I said. It seems like he understood. He stood up and cut the ropes without any knife. Finally, my arms and legs felt free. I took off the gag, and got on the bed and lied down at the very edge. When Itachi lied on the bed, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, hugging me and entangling his legs with mine.

"Let. Go!" I said trying to push him away from me.

"Just. Sleep." He said sleepily as he hugged me harder. Finally, I gave up and slept.

--

(Kimberly)

"I. Don't. Like. You." Kimberly said sternly. 'I DON'T LIKE HIM! ...At least I don't think so..."

"Don't lie, I'm not as stupid as you." Sasuke said with a mocking smile.

Kimberly finally gave up from his constant gibbering. Turning to face him slowly. She gave a soft peck on his lips. Sasuke seemed satisfied with that.

"...ONLY THIS LITTLE!" Kimberly said retardedly happily as she pinched her fingers really tightly to show her love for him.

"AHAHAHA!" Kimberly laughed and screamed at the same time and she jumped off the bed and ran to his room.

'That idiot...my idiot.' Sasuke thought, finally satisfied that she 'confessed' to him.

* * *

Yupp...I got too much time :D

Please tell me how I did!!


	6. Hurt

Thanks for all the reviews

I didn't have enough time to respond to every review this time, that's because I'm trying to make new chapters. GO ME!

* * *

'My blanket smells like perfume...'

'This pillow is really comfy...'

'But why can't I move?' I thought all of these things when my mind was half awake.

'So warm...' I thought as I tried to squeeze my pillow harder. Suddenly, the pillow began to scratch my back gently. Then I felt my blanket kiss my forehead.

'WTF?' I slowly opened my eyes and tried to stare at my blanket. But all I saw was a naked but muscular torso. '...Itachi...' My mind tiredly thought. I looked up at Itachi's face and he was staring back at me.

"Good morning, lazy." He said groggily. He then released me from his hold and stood up to put on a shirt. "Just sleep, I'll be back soon." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Whatever..." I said as I soon fell asleep once again.

--

(Kimberly)

_Last night, after Kimberly confessed her little love for Sasuke, they both fell asleep on the same bed. _

_"Don't touch me." Kimberly said coldly._

_"I don't think you mean that." Sasuke said in a chilly voice._

_"You don't THINK..." Kimberly replied tiredly. And without a thought, Sasuke grabbed Kimberly and pulled her so she would be lying on top of Sasuke. "What did I just say, you jerk?" Kimberly said angrily._

_"What did I say?" Sasuke replied mockingly. Kimberly began to struggle, trying to break free from Sasuke, but he wouldn't let go. But Kimberly kept on struggling, at one point, she moved Sasuke to the very edge of the bed. When Kimberly tried to shake him off once more, Sasuke purposely tipped himself over, carrying Kimberly with him._

_"AHH!" Kimberly screeched as she tumbled to the floor in Sasuke's arm. Once they landed, Kimberly was now under Sasuke._

_"I like this position." Sasuke said as his hot breath hit her neck._

_"Maybe I do too." Kimberly said jokingly as she kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose. Sasuke smiled at this and licked Kimberly's neck gently._

_"YO!" She screamed. Sasuke looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow._

_"Didn't you say you liked this position?" He said darkly smiling._

_"...It was just a joke..." Kimberly quietly said as her cheeks turned red._

_"Mm-hm...sure it is..." Sasuke said as he picked Kimberly off the ground and placed her gently on the bed. "Go to sleep." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Kimberly from behind her. She was too tired to say anything so she fell asleep._

Kimberly woke up, but she couldn't find Sasuke anywhere.

"Do you want to play with your sister today?" A voice came out of no where. Sasuke then poked his head out of the washroom, looking at her as innocently as he can. But Kimberly knew better than that.

"...Sure..."

"Then get ready, you get to play with her in an hour or so. In the meanwhile, eat the food I placed on the table." Kimberly didn't realize how hungry she was after she saw the food on the table. She immediately got up and ran to her food and choked it all down.

--

My mind somewhat woke up, I felt that someone was feeding me...fruits, it tasted like? My eyes then opened. Itachi was the once who was feeding me.

"WHAT THE-"

"You didn't wake up." Itachi interrupted me. "You wouldn't wake up. I guessed that you were hungry since I forgot to feed you for a long time." He said sheepishly. "Well, since you're awake. Finish this up, and in an hour, Kimberly will be coming over to play with you. You can take a shower if you want to." He said as he put the food on my lap and left. So I quickly finished my food, took a shower and layed back on the bed on my stomach, waiting for Kimberly. Suddenly, the door opened, before I could flip back on my back, Kimberly screamed and jumped on me.

"KITANA!" That idiot screamed and jumped, landed with her butt on the back of my head.

"IDIOT!" I screamed as I pushed Kimberly off of me. Itachi and Sasuke then entered the room, slightly laughing at the scene.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KITANA!" Kimberly screamed as she hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Gay..." I said quietly, but somehow the boys heard me since they laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Hm..." I thought, then I looked at the boys. "Why are you here? It's suppose to be Kimberly and me time."

"Not necessarily." Itachi said as both Sasuke and Itachi approached us. Kimberly didn't to take notice or care as much as me. Itachi came from behind me and hugged my waist and Sasuke put his arms around Kimberly's shoulder. I began to struggle widely.

"It seems like your mate isn't behaving as well as her sister." Sasuke said slightly amused.

"Kimberly is behaving?!" I said, slightly surprised. Sasuke just nodded, gave Kimberly a final peck on the lips before he left for the door. Itachi did the same but I just shook him away. He walked out of the room, seeming pretty disappointed.

"Why are you so mean to Itachi?" Kimberly asked.

"It's because I don't like him, isn't it obvious?" I replied coldly.

"I guess it's kinda obvious...well anyways. I got some things to tell you. I believe that Itachi and Sasuke are...vampires."

"Don't be stupid Kimberly. Vampires are not real." I replied without a care.

"NO SERIOUSLY! LOOK!" Kimberly screamed as she showed me her neck. Her neck had two holes in it.

"...Wow...well. I really don't care if Itachi is a vampire or not. I don't want to be here whether if I'm dead or alive. So if he killed me, so what?"

"KITANA! DON'T SAY THAT!" Kimberly screeched. "Besides...I kinda...like him..."

"...What...the...fu-"

"SO BASICALLY...!" Kimberly interrupted me. "So basically, don't think of dying, or else you'll leave me. Besides, as time goes on, you'll like him..." Kimberly said sadly.

"...No I won't."

Little did we know that Sasuke and Itachi were right outside the door, listening to our conversation. Sasuke was happy that he had done his best to make her love him, but Itachi grew sad and mad that I had rejected him. The boys left so we could actually get some real privacy. Sasuke planned on giving Kimberly a present, while Itachi contemplated on what to do next.

* * *

I'll update once in a while :P The only reason why I updated almost everyday was because I wasn't busy, so if I am, be patient :D

Oh, don't you think that my chapters are beginning to get shorter and shorter?? Wow, I guess I'm almost out of ideas x

LOL just kidding...kinda :)


	7. Plans

"How can you love someone in a matter of days?"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S MY 13 YEAR OLD HORMONES! I don't even know what that means! I don't like him because of his personality, it's just that he's good looking..." Kimberly replied, becoming more and more embarrassed every second.

Suddenly the door opened.

"You girls gotta go." Sasuke said as he walked over to Kimberly and grabbed her.

"Bye Kitana!" Kimberly smiled. I just watched Sasuke take Kimberly out of the room.

'Where's Itachi?' I thought as I walked out of the room, trying my best to remember which way his room was. 'Maybe I could escape again!' My mind lit up and my expression turned into incredibly happy.

"Don't you think about it!" I heard Itachi faintly yell.

'...Crap..." I kept on walking, finding my way and getting lost every once in a while. Finally, I found Itachi's room. When I opened it, Itachi was waiting there, watching me.

"What?"

"I have something to talk about to you." He said as if he didn't care about anything. I sat down in my corner I almost forgot about and waiting for him to say something.

"Don't sit there, come over here." He said as he began to get annoyed.

'What's his problem...' I moved from my corner to the bed, facing him, wondering what he wanted to talk to me about.

"I know that Kimberly told you about ... vampires... So from this, in the next two weeks, we are going to have a blood ceremony." Itachi said in a monotone voice

"What's that?"

"It's a vampire's wedding. What happens is like a normal wedding, but something else is added to it. It's when the groom bites the bride and drains her of almost her blood." He said that like it was normal, but obviously to a human, it wasn't.

"I'm not getting married to you. I'd rather die." I said seriously. Suddenly Itachi grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, clutching my chin in a hard grip.

"You will, whether you like it or not." He said as he clenched his teeth. Finally he threw me off of him and he left the room.

'...Do men PMS too?' I wondered.

--

Itachi walked away, clutching his head as he was beginning to receive a painful migraine.

_"In order for you to become closer to your mate, you have to get married so you will be partners for life. This will make you and your mate to become closer, and sooner or later, she will eventually fall in love with you." Itachi's friend said,_

_"I want my relationship to develop naturally, not by force."_

_"If you wanted to develop it naturally, why did you kidnap her? Just think about this, this might make it more easier on you and her if this happens."_

His stupid friend had given him that idea yesterday, and ever since he heard that Kitana say she didn't love him, he had to take the risk and make Kitana love him.

--

"A blood ceremony?" Kimberly said. "I don't want it! I don't love you!"

"Sure you don't...but we will have this a week after Kitana and Itachi have theirs, which is in two weeks."

"But I don' t want it!! SERIOUSLY I DON'T!" Kimberly screamed, finally getting mad that Sasuke was too thick headed to realize that she doesn't like him for him. But Sasuke didn't listen to her, he just left the room not caring about what she's saying.

'...Asshole...'

--

I was lying on Itachi's bed, completely pissed off that he is going to have the blood ceremony, and that I doesn't want it at all. The door then opened. It was a lady that I have never seen before.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person to help you get ready for your blood ceremony, now follow me, we have lots of things to do for you to get ready for that special date. Aren't you excited?"

"...Sure..." I said as I followed her to a room that was pure white, filled with many dresses, makeup and flowers. She motioned for me to sit down while she looked for a dress. When she found one, she told me to change into it. When I got out and looked at the long wide mirror, it was absolutely gorgeous.

It was a long white dress made of silk with one thin ribbon of pink and blood red petals flowing from the bottom of my dress to the side of my dress and up.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" The hyperactive lady screamed. She told me to dress into other dresses to find if there was anything else that looked better, but so far, nothing was better than the first one. The door suddenly opened and in came Itachi. He looked at me in astonishment. I saw look at my curves that were clearly visible because of the tight dress.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I screeched as I quickly ran into the change room, waiting for him to leave.

"Don't be sad! She just...doesn't want you to see her dress before the actual date!" Itachi just chuckled a bit and left. I went out and stood back on the platform. "I honestly think the first one was the best. So let's stop from here and begin to do things for your skin, we have to get ready early so you can look your best!"

The lady gave me a facial and began to wash my hair with the best care in the world. It took her almost 3 hours to do everything, including my nails, so I fell asleep.

--

Sasuke finally entered back into the room. He sat down beside Kimberly and gave her a large book about wedding flower choices and the layout of the whole wedding.

"Since you are Kitana's sister, Itachi wants you to help him choose flowers, decorations and all that nonsense for him." He said as he handed the book to her. Kimberly looked through the flowers.

"Kitana likes cherry blossoms! And tulips! And roses! And violets! And this white thing! And daisy's! And cucumbers! And potatoes! And tomatoes! And-"

"Ok, I get it." Sasuke interrupted as he laughed at her enthusiasm. Finally, he got to spend some actual time with Kimberly. Without Kimberly knowing, he slid his arm around Kimberly's waist while she was still talking nonstop about the wedding plans.

--

When I woke up, I was not in the room I was in before. I was back in Itachi's room. I was on a sitting position, leaning against Itachi's chest while he stroked my hair. He was watching tv. I never knew there was a thousand inch long tv in his room! I opened my eyes and began to move a little. But Itachi didn't take any note of that, he just continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Why don't you want the ceremony?" He finally said.

"Because when people get married, they get married because they've fallen in love. I'm not in love with you, I hate you." I said with no emotion in my words.

"And this is the reason why I'm having the ceremony. So we could be sealed as partners forever. When you are bound together, you eventually get to know each other. I'm not a bad guy, but you just refuse to learn about me which is why I'm doing this!" He said as he slightly raised his voice.

"So you just want to permanently trap me in this hellhole right? Seriously, before this all happened, I only knew you for exactly 20 minutes, counting the time I was in and out of the house was something I had to do. And in that 20 minutes, you've fallen for my personality and appearance? I hardly said anything to you! And yet you fell in love with me? I don't believe in the 'love at first sight' thing." I said pretty annoyed.

"Well I do, if you just give me a chance, you will love me forever and you will regret everything you've said to me before." He continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Don't count on it."

"Just remember this, the more you love me, the more I love you. The more you hate me, the more I will MAKE you love me. Either way I win."


	8. Wedding

"Ok, so we're done with the flowers...and the cucumbers, potatoes and tomatoes. Now we have to find out what kind of decorations will be used, like table cloths, chairs, all that." Sasuke laughed as he wondered what Kimberly would say.

"WHITE EVERYTHING! REEAAALLLYY BIG CAKE!" Kimberly screamed. Sasuke laughed at her. "Oh! Oh! It has to be in a reaallly big place! With tons of bathrooms! Because after everyone eats, they will all have to do their business! WE NEED AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" Kimberly screamed excitedly. Sasuke gave out a full laugh, laughing at how creative Kimberly could get. Her and her 13 year old mind...

"Let's make it that."

--

'I don't want the freaking wedding. Asshole...can't believe he's doing this to me.' My mind began to wander. It was late at night and Itachi was sleeping beside me. I quietly got up and tippy toed to the door. Right when I was about to open it, Itachi hugged my waist from behind.

"What are you doing?" Itachi said, obviously very tired but he didn't care whether he was tired or not. I turned around to look at his face. His hair was all over the place, his smile was gentle, his eyes were tired.

"...Nothing..." I said as I tried to convince him.

"Right." He said until he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to bed. He placed me gently on the bed, as if I would break if he put me down too hard. He crawled back into bed and hugged me securely.

'He's probably in his fantasy world...' I thought as I fell asleep in his arms.

--

Kimberly had eventually fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms. She became a little crazy when talking about the wedding plans that she wasted too much energy. Sasuke on the other hand is beginning to fall more in love with her. Stupid, fun, cute...that's his ideal girl. Sasuke gently settled Kimberly on the bed, and tucked her head under his chin as he fell asleep with her.

--

(Time skip)

It was almost the wedding...'Crap I'm screwed'...

I was dressed in the dress I had chosen out two weeks earlier, and I had my makeup done, nails, hair. Everything just seemed too perfect. The only flaw was that the man I'm marrying is someone I don't even love.

"You excited Kitana?" The hyper retarded woman said.

"...Sure..." I said sadly.

"Oh no! I've seen this on tv before! You are regretting your wedding aren't you? Because you're scared that all of your friends are gonna hate you for marrying a completely handsome person? I KNEW IT!"

"No! It's just that...I don't fell well.." I said slowly. She just reassured me that everything will be fine, and that the wedding will be the best thing that will ever happen me. She handed me my bouquet and I just stared at it.

'Beautiful but short life...just like me...besides the beautiful part...' I quietly thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard screaming coming from outside. The door was suddenly forced open, Kimberly ran in with all the maids pulling at her. She stared at me with surprise in eyes.

"KITANA YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" She screamed as she managed to yank herself away from the maids. "I came here just for you! Now the maids didn't want me to see how you looked like before the actual wedding...which is like in 30 minutes...but I knew you would want me here!"

"Actually...we didn't want you here. We wanted Sasuke to be Kitana's escort." The stupid retarded lady said.

"WHAT? Then why isn't he here?" She yelled.

"Actually, he is. He is in the change room changing." Just then, Sasuke walked out in a silk tuxedo. The maids screamed. Sasuke just looked emotionless.

"Come on Kitana. The wedding already began and right now, Itachi is about to walk to the alter. Kimberly, go to the wedding and wait for your que as the flower girl." He said as he smiled at Kimberly. Kimberly just puffed her cheeks and walked back. Sasuke gently held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and I stood up to walk to the wedding. I waited in a different room so Itachi couldn't see me. The music began and it cued for the flower girl to sprinkle the petals. But instead of doing it like a civilized person, Kimberly ran out screaming and throwing flower petals.

"WEDDING! WEDDING!" Kimberly kept on screaming. But the people who were invited didn't pay any attention to her. Itachi then walked out with his friend slowly. After he reached the alter. Sasuke motioned for me to walk out. But I wouldn't move. So he pushed me a little bit so I would move. Before I made my appearance, the maid threw the veil over my face, something I forgot to do since I didn't care at all. As I walked out, staring at the floor. I heard lots of gasps and 'She's beautiful'. I pictured in my head that Itachi was please at how I was behaving. Maybe it's because there are a million vampires in the room...

Sasuke walked me to the alter and then he stood aside. For once in the whole wedding, I looked up at the audience. There were way too many people for my liking. I then stared at Itachi who was smiling gently at me. The priest began to say whatever crap he had to say...I don't want to hear anything for all I care...

"Do you, Itachi, take Kitana as your lovely be wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kitana-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah..." I said loudly. Itachi got mad because of this. I looked at him and his eyes read 'Do this right.' He then motioned for the priest to say it again.

"Do you, Kitana, take Itachi was your husband?" The priest left out some words so I wouldn't interrupt him again.

"...I..." I couldn't finish it. I didn't want to seal my life to this monster! Itachi then grabbed my hands and squeezed tightly.

"...I...do..." I said as I finally began to cry. The priest motioned for Itachi to place the ring on my finger.

"You may kiss the bride." Itachi then removed the veil from my face and gently brought me close to his face. He suddenly brought his lips onto mines. Everyone began to scream and chant. Kimberly was the loudest from everyone. I began to cry even harder as Itachi kissed me. It wasn't forceful or rough, it was gentle. He then removed his lips from mine and pulled me into a big embrace. Everyone then crowded around us and began to congratulate me.

--

"Kitana! You should be happy during your wedding! Not sad!" Kimbely tried to comfort me, but no one can comfort me, what just happened 10 minutes ago cannot be undone.

"Are you telling me that you've fallen in love with Sasuke? It's been only...three weeks and you love him now?" I screamed.

"...Once you get to know him, he seems like a nice guy..."

"That's what everyone says, but I know too much about Itachi which makes me want to kill him right now!" I yelled.

"Everything will be better soon. I promise." Kimberly whispered as she hugged me tightly. Itachi was on the other side of the door, listening to everything that we had said. He suddenly didn't care anymore, he just walked away, back to the wedding.

--

I walked out to the wedding. Everyone began to eat, laugh, having fun...but not me.

"Kitana! Time for cake! Since it's your wedding, you get to have the first piece." Kimberly yelled as she handed me a thin slice of cake on a plate. Itachi then stood beside me.

"Let me feed you." He quietly said as he picked up the fork, stuck a piece of the cake on it and held it in front of my lips. Without thinking, I lifted the slice of cake and slammed it into his face.

GASP OH MY GOODNESS!

Everyone stared at us.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" I began to half laugh half scream. I've always wanted to do this to someone. After people heard me laughing, some began to stiffle their laughs. Itachi wiped his eyes to get rid of the cake from his vision. Itachi took off a little frosting from his face and playfully wiped it on my nose. He then leaned in for a kiss.

"EWW!" I screamed as I tasted the frosting on his lips. Without thinking, again, I grabbed another slice off the table and threw it on the side of his face. He then squished his face on mines so the frosting on his face would stick on me. I managed to pull away from him and looked into at the guests with a blank look.

"HAHAHAHA!" The guests began to laugh. Itachi grabbed a towel and gently began to wipe the frosting off of my face.

"I think it's about time for the blood ceremony." Someone yelled once everyone calmed down. Everyone began to cheer and scream.

'Crap...' I quickly thought. Itachi grabbed me by the shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes.

"It will hurt, but please forgive me." Itachi whispered as he leaned in closer to my neck. Without letting me know, he quickly sunk his fangs deep into my neck. I began to groan painfully as my body felt like it was on fire. He was sucking my blood out way to quickly. Everyone cheered loudly and happily. I felt whoozy, and soon fell limp. I was still awake, but I had no emotion on my face. A single drop of blood was let loose, sliding down my collarbone and staining my white dress.


	9. Hate

I woke up still in my wedding dress, what happened? I sat up and groaned in pain when I tilted my head.

"I see that you're awake." Itachi said as he walked into the room.

"You're the one that did this to me right." I gave him an evil glare. "Because of you, I can't move my neck, and now I'm stuck to you forever..."

"One day you will understand." Itachi smiled as he pecked me on the cheek. "Go to the kitchen, Kimberly and your food are there. Don't think about trying to escape." I got up and walked to the kitchen. Kimberly was there gobbling her food down like an animal.

"Kumwana! Cugachurayshuns un ur wenning!" Kimberly said as she began to stuff more food down her throat. I sat down and began to eat slowly, only eat one pancake, I stopped.

"I'm not full, here, you can have it." I passed my food to Kimberly and she ate it all.

"Don't eat so much you pig." Sasuke smiled as he walked in.

"Dun cull mee uh pug!" Kimberly choked.

"Itachi wants to talk to you Kitana, go to his room now." Sasuke said as he walked over to Kimberly to stop her from eating. I just left to go back to his room. Whoops! I mean...our...room...

'I can't believe that they're in love...' I opened the door and sat down beside Itachi, waiting for him to say something.

"Since we're married, we have to do things together." Itachi said as he gently smiled.

"Like what?" I thought. Was he thinking about doing...that?

"Today, we are going somewhere. I'm not going to tell you though." Itachi said as he ruffled my hair. "I already packed whatever you need. It's going to be an overnight trip." He grabbed my hand and walked me out of the house. We then walked to the car and sat inside it. "Do you love me?" Itachi finally asked. I just looked back at him.

"What do you think?" I spat. I looked down on my legs trying not to meet eye contact with him. I heard him sigh as he turned the car on and began to drive. I stared out the window, watching the trees go by.

'First time leaving the house...one of my only chances to escape...' I thought deeply. It had been only minutes until Itachi pinched the back of my neck with much pressure and held it tightly. I was about to say something until my energy completely drained, I fell asleep almost immediately.

--

"Kitana, wake up." I heard Itachi said. I opened my eyes quickly.

"Why'd you have to do that!" I yelled. I looked at the room I was in. It looked like we were in a hotel.

"Because I wanted this to be surprised. Now, search this place and tell me how you like it." He said as he scooted me off the bed. I slowly walked out of the room, turning back to look at him to see if he was up to something. I opened the doors only to see a luxurious kitchen, entertainment and dining room. I then spotted a large staircase. I ran up it, excited to see what was above me. Once I opened it, I saw that we were on a large body of water. There were a couple of people on the deck watching the sea roll by. My eyes went wide.

'WE ARE ON A YACHT! A CRUISE! WHATEVER IT IS!!' My mind screamed. I then ran back down the stairs and into the room where Itachi was. Itachi was sitting there smiling.

"WE ARE ON A YACHT!" I screamed as I ran and jumped into Itachi's waiting arms. Itachi laughed at my naiveness and slowly picked me off the bed.

"Yes we are. Now let me introduce you to those people who I think you saw on the deck." He said as he picked me up bridal style and walked out to the deck. I couldn't even care less that I was in Itachi's arms. I was too excited to even notice.

"Itachi!" A man yelled. The people on deck walked to us.

"This is my bride, Kitana." Itachi said as he pecked me on the cheek. The girls screamed. "And Kitana, these are my friends."

"Aren't you a little too young to be married?" A lady said.

"That's what I thought! But HE over here decided to get married soon..." I said as I finally got back into my own world. His friends laughed.

"I'm Pein." A pale man with red hair said.

"Deidara!" A hyper man, who somewhat resembled a girl, screamed.

"I'm Konan, I was at your wedding." A tiny lady with a tint of blue in her black hair quietly said.

"My name is Ino." A lady that looked like Deidara, said.

"Well, us guys are going to be doing something, call us if you need anything. You girls could do whatever you like." Deidara said as the boys walked away.

"Let's go!" Ino screamed as she grabbed my hand, and Konan just followed. We walked down a different set of stairs and into what seems like Ino's room. "Let's do KARAOKE!" Ino screamed as she grabbed three microphone and handed them to us. "LET'S BEGIN!" She yelled as she turned up the volume to full.

--

"So we are going to set up this and this..." Deidara said as he pointed to some pictures in a little booklet.

"Yes, and then we are going to have this and this..." Itachi said as he pointed to a different page from the booklet.

"Yup! I think we are prepared! But all we have to do is put them all out before night time..." Deidara said, trying to think deeply about how things are going to work out. Suddenly, music blasted from out of no where and startled the men.

"Let's go see what's happening." Pein said as he stood up. The others followed him. They followed the sound and entered Ino's room.

"LA LALA LA!" Ino screamed into the microphone.

--

I was so terrified...both myself and Konan. Who knew Ino had this type of energy to push us aside when we TRIED to sing... The boys then entered the room and looked at Ino with a confused look. Konan grabbed the remote and turned off the sound and tv.

"I can see you are having fun..." Itachi said, slightly confused. "Well, I guess it's time to get back to our own rooms, to do something with your partner..." Itachi smiled as he gestured for me to come. Ino grabbed me out of the couch and pushed me to him. He then picked me up and walked me out to the deck.

"Let me go! As much as I don't love you, I don't want to be here either!" I hissed at him. He just smiled back.

"Don't worry, we are going to do something fun..." He smiled darkly. My eyes suddenly got wide.

"INO! KONAN!" I tried to scream but Itachi covered my mouth quickly. I began to struggle widely and tears unknowingly spilled from my eyes. I tried to run free but his hold was tight and firm. "LET GO!" I screamed against his hand. I then tried to use my finger nails to claw at his face, but he caught and on and used his free hand to hold me down. I cried even harder when we made it down to the kitchen area. He slowly walked to the bedroom, making me scared with every step he took, I tried to use my legs to hold onto something, but I was out of reach from anything that could help me. We then moved into the bedroom and he finally took his hand off of my mouth.

"STOP!" I screamed as he roughly threw me on the bed and slowly took off his shirt. I crossed my arms over my face and curled into a ball. Itachi slowly crawled on the bed and grabbed my arms to remove them from my face and pinned them down to the bed. He put his face close to my neck and slowly moved his nose up and down my skin, smelling me. I cried even harder, knowing too much about what was going to happen next. His nose then travelled down my collarbone and almost down my shirt.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as I began to struggle wildly. His nose traveled lower, moving my shirt down, almost revealing my breasts completely. Suddenly he stopped. He removed his hands around my wrist and sat up completely, holding his chin, looking at me. I immediately used my arms again to cover my face and cried even harder. I heard him sigh.

"Did you really think that I was this kind of person? That I would do this to you?" Itachi said as he worried about me. I didn't respond, I just kept on crying. He then pulled me up and hugged me tightly, trying to comfort me. I began to shake uncontrollably. We stayed in that position for almost 30 minutes.

--

'Kitana shouldn't be thinking about me like that...I'm not that kind of person." Itachi thought as he moved his hand up and down Kitana's back. He thought deeply until Kitana stopped moving. He looked to see her face.

'She's sleeping...' Itachi thought. He then saw how red her face was, he was then reminded of how many tears she had shed just 30 minutes ago. He decided to push that away and set her gently on the bed. Before he left, he kissed her under the jaw.

--

"I'M BORED! Where's KITANA?" Kimberly screamed, the blanket muffled her words.

"Itachi told me that they are going on a cruise. But since we are alone, let's do some things." Sasuke said as he leaned in for a kiss. Kimberly turned away so he wouldn't.

"Just because I'm being obedient doesn't mean I want you!" Kimberly said firmly.

"Um hm, sure." Sasuke smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. He finally captured her lips. Kimberly hesitated for a minute. But she finally gave in and kissed him back.

--

I woke up with dried tears on my cheeks. I felt as if it wasn't long since I last fell asleep in Itachi's arms.

'I can't trust him anymore, even when I relaxed once, he does something terrible...' I got off of the bed and walked to a corner in the room. I didn't feel safe on the bed anymore, even if it was meant for a test, he could have been lying. I layed on the floor and fell asleep. Itachi then walked through the door. He stared at me, wondering why I moved from the comfy bed to the hard corner. He walked over to me and crouched. He brushed my hair away from my face and began to feel my skin. His thumb moved under my bottom lip and began to lightly move his thumb back and forth.

I began to wake once more, but I was so exhausted that I couldn't open my eyes fully. He quickly but gently picked me up bridal style and carried me to bed. We then made eye contact. I gave him a tired glare and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

--

Kimberly kissed him back, moving her lips back and forth from his. Suddenly, Kimberly pushed herself away from Sasuke.

"I can't do this! Kitana will kill me!" Kimberly said, frightened at what she had been doing.

"Don't worry, she'll never know." Sasuke said as he jumped on her to kiss her deeply. Kimberly didn't care, she responded by kissing back forcefully.

--

"Kitana! Wake up!" A familiar voice shook me out of my sleeping time. I opened my eyes only to see Ino shaking me fiercely. I groaned out of annoyance. "The guys told me to wake up, and once you're awake, they said u have to dress up. Once that happens, we can go out. They said something about a surprise!" Ino screamed. "Here, we picked out a dress for you! We think Itachi will like it. Don't worry! We didn't show it to him yet!" Ino threw a dress out at me. I picked it up and stared at it. It was a red tube bubble dress with a black belt with a red bow on it.

"Isn't it sexy?" Ino said. "Well, let's get ready now. They are expecting us." I got up and took off my pants and shirt and slipped on the dress. Konan gave me long black heels as she began to curl my hair. She then placed a matching hairband on my head, it was red with a black bow on it. I looked into the large mirror in the washroom.

'Wow.' I thought. I looked completely different, in a good way. Ino grabbed my hand so she could drag me out of the washroom. I looked at Ino and Konan

Ino was wearing a silk green dress that fit around her her curves. Konan was wearing a black halter dress that ended at her middle thighs.

"Let's go!" Ino screamed as she rushed outside. We all entered the deck at the same time. It was night time, there were many stars in the sky and the deck was completely decorated. Bright lights, music, food, large candles, everything. It looked as if this was a night party only party people would go to. It was very elegant at the same time. Ino screamed, Konan stared wide eyed, and I just couldn't believe it.

'That bastard is probably trying to make up from what happened a while ago...' Ino, Konan and I walked to the boys, they all smiled at us. They were all wearing suits.

"We wanted to prepare something for you guys. And this is it! We hope you guys have a fun time!" Deidara said happily. Ino and Konan walked to the boys, while I sat down on a chair, watching my feet move. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Itachi wanted to walk to me, but he didn't, he just watched me from a distance while he talked with his friends. I pushed my bangs in front of my eyes to avoid eye contact with him.

--

"Why aren't you going to your wife?" Ino hissed.

"It's because he did something to her, and now she feels like she can't trust him...for awhile...so he is keeping his distance so she doesn't spazz at him. Am I right Itachi?" Deidara said proudly, knowing exactly what is happening. Itachi didn't respond, he just watched Kitana who was staring at her feet.

"You know what, let's not make this day terrible and let's do something! Itachi, you better fix this! Kitana is your wife, remember?" Ino punched Itachi in the arm and walked away with Deidara while Konan walked with Pein. They began to eat, while Itachi sat down on the chair in front of me, that was only maybe 10 meters away. Time passed by and I did nothing. Itachi eventually got up to talk to his friends, but I just sat there. I saw Itachi talk to Deidara, Deidara nodded and began to walk in my direction. I quickly went back to watching my feet move, trying to pretend that I wasn't watching. Deidara sat down beside me.

"...So...how's it going?" Deidara asked awkwardly.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I said coldly. I guess that Itachi asked Deidara to help him get me to not hate him.

"...Yeah I should...I guess...but listen. You can't be mad at Itachi for him doing what he did. He is not that kind of person. Besides, he wants to show you a great time now, as an apology for what happened. So accept it, if not, tell me how he should apologize to you, and I'll make sure that he follows that!" Deidara said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not going to tell you how he should apologize to me. If he really loved me, and truly knew who I was and how I am, he would know how to apologize, and in this case, he doesn't know me at all. Now leave me alone..." I finally spat. I never once looked up at him. I kept my eyes on my feet. I heard Deidara sighed. He patted my back before he got out of his seat. Once he left, I turned around on my chair so I could see the water. I slowly leaned my head on the railing.

I began to cry. I can't believe that I was actually here. Married to some psychopath, forced to fall in love with him, almost raped me, didn't show me a good time even when I was here...this is the worst. I tried my best not to shake so much, so no one would realize that I was crying.

--

Kimberly hugged Sasuke for a long time, not letting go while their comedic movie was playing.

"Just make sure that Kitana never hears about it, I mean...once she's finally in love with Itachi, then we can tell her." Kimberly quietly said. Sasuke just nodded his head. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

--

It had been two hours ever since the whole party started. I had stopped crying a while ago, but I was still not having a good time. Ino then sat down beside me, watching the water as well.

"You know, you shouldn't treat your man like this. You got married yesterday and now you are fighting! That's a complete waste of love. Just go back to him. He won't ever hurt you, I promise." Ino said comfortingly.

"I know a lot about him, I never even wanted to marry him...he had hurt me before, many times. You just don't know the whole story behind it all." I quietly said. Ino didn't know what to say, so she just left me. Suddenly, I felt many hands grab me by the arm and shoulder.

"AHH!" I screamed. I tried to turn my head, but the bite that Itachi gave me all of a sudden began to hurt. But I soon realized that it was the girls.

"You HAVE to accept Itachi's apology! He put everything into this, and we want you two to have a great time! SO GO!" Ino yelled and she and Konan picked me up by my arm and brought me to the center of the deck. Then Deidara and Pein grabbed Itachi and pulled him to the center as well. Suddenly, slow music came on.

"We want you to have a great time. So here is your final chance to have fun! So dance with each other and enjoy each other's company, OKAY?!" Deidara screeched, I tried to walk away by Deidara grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back. Ino went behind me and roughly pushed me to Itachi. Itachi caught me and held me.

"See? Now that's more like it!" Ino cheered before she left us alone, along with everyone else. I watched them walk away, they began dancing with their partner to the music. I tried to walk away once more, but Itachi pulled me back.

"Why are you being like this?" Itachi asked concerned.

"You should know."

"Just accept my apology, and have a good time tonight."

"GO KITANA! NOW OR I'LL KIlL YOU!" Ino screamed, she then stormed to us and pushed us close to eachother and walked away.

"Let's just get this over..." I said with no emotion. Itachi didn't seem pleased, but he just went along with it. We slowly swayed to the music. I held onto his shoulders while he held onto my waist.

"You look beautiful tonight." Itachi said. I just turned away from his face, I didn't reply at all. The song ended quickly since I fought for majority of the song. Itachi let me go and I walked quickly to my room. Not only was I mad because Itachi's friends forced me to do something I didn't want to do, but I was also mad because he didn't know how to apologize properly. He should have just said 'I'm sorry' in the first place, but he never even said it once.

'People usually take 'raping' jokes seriously and just let it go once they find out it was a joke. But I cannot do that, I don't know anything about Itachi, I don't trust him, and I don't plan on loving him in the next few million years. He should just give up.' I thought before I fell asleep in my corner.


	10. Gone & Back

Oh crap guys!! I accidently missed a chapter xP It was Chapter 7 (Plans) Go back to that xP

When I woke up, I wasn't in my corner. I wasn't in my room. I wasn't on the yacht. I was back at Itachi's house.

'How did I get here?' I thought. The door then opened. Itachi entered the room with food.

"You didn't eat lunch yesterday, or dinner last night. So you must be hungry." He said as he passed me the food. I just shoved it away. He sighed. "Eat, or do you want to starve to death?" Itachi said, not really caring. I just shrugged my shoulders. He sighed once more. "Fine, don't expect to eat for the day then." Itachi said as he carried the food away.

--

Kimberly woke up still in Sasuke's arms. When she tried to move away, he pulled her back to him. Kimberly just kissed him on the cheeks and moved away again, this time he let go. Kimberly walked out of the room and ran into Itachi's, where Kitana was.

--

"Hi Kitana! Nice to know that you're back!" Kimberly screamed. I stared at her wondering where her energy came from.

"Hi." I said simply.

"So you're going to be at my wedding in...6 days?" Kimberly asked, confused about how many days it was until it was her wedding day.

"I don't think I want to. I can't bear seeing you be so miserable at your wedding, no matter how attracted you are to that monster. He's probably just like Itachi..."

"Why not?! It's my wedding day! Besides, at your wedding day, everything seemed so fun! Marrying someone, getting a ring, FOOD, DRESS, FUN!" Kimberly yelled, suddenly getting excited.

"It's only like that if you actually love the person you're marrying...anyways, you should leave. I can tell that Itachi is coming soon. He doesn't really like your stupid attitude or the way how you are always so hyper." I lied. Those were the reasons why I hated Kimberly. Kimberly just smiled widely and ran out of the room. A few minutes later, Itachi entered the room and sat down beside me.

"Why are you acting like this?" Itachi asked concerned.

"First off. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be married. Correction. I don't want to be married to you. I hated my life starting from the day we got married. I don't have my own freedom. I want to go home." I said sadly.

"You will love me once you get to know me better. The only reason why you don't love me is because you're never open to know who I am inside. I'm not who you think." Itachi was tired of saying that over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore. I jolted from my seat and lookd at him angrily.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE WHO FORCED ME TO MARRY HIM AND FORCED ME TO STAY WITH HIM!" I screamed as I took off the wedding ring and threw it under the bed. Itachi's caring eyes suddenly turned dark and wide. His eyes turned unusually red.

"Don't say that!" He yelled as he appeared in front of me. He roughly and painfully slapped me across the face. "Do you really want to go home? And take away everything that I could give you?" He darkly said. I didn't respond. "Then I will take you home and you won't remember anything that had happened." He said angrily as he pulled my arm forcefully and dragged me to his car. He drove quickly down the road, passing every car until he made it to the front yard of my house. I got out of his car but fell because of the frightening car ride. He bent down to meet my eyes. He stared deeply in my eyes and suddenly grabbed my chin painfully. Suddenly, my head began to hurt and my vision turned blurry. My head was in so much pain that I almost fainted.

"I only did this because I want you to be happy. But since you weren't. I have to do everything to make you happy. And if this is what you want, then this is what you get." Itachi said darkly before he let go of my chin and roughly threw my head on the ground, causing me to faint. Itachi got into his car, and without looking back, he drove away.

--

Kimberly had heard their fight.

'Kitana is...leaving? For good?' Kimberly got scared. She then began to cry intensely. Sasuke had been walking by, he saw Kimberly madly sobbing. He got behind her and was about to ask what was wrong until she interrupted his thoughts.

"Kitana is leaving. Itachi doesn't love her anymore." Kimberly cried. Sasuke pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Don't worry. I will tell you all the details once I find out, okay?" Sasuke said soothingly. Kimberly just nodded her head.

--

I woke up on the sidewalk, there were people surrounding me.

"Kitana! You're awake!" I heard someone scream. Everyone began to crowd around me touching me and hugging me.

"Kitana, what happened? Where were you? Where is that bastard?" My mom ran into the scene holding me tightly.

"...I can't remember..." I said.

"We have to get her to the hospital! That asshole probably raped her and drugged her! Look at her! It looks as if she was suffering from the day she was taken away!" A neighbor screamed. Suddenly, an ambulance and the police arrived. The medics immediately took me into the vehicle while the police questioned some neighbours.

--

They had checked me over and over again. Nothing was wrong with me. I am not pregnant. I wasn't raped. There weren't that many signs of torture. Nothing. Everyone at school began to visit me everyday, bringing me presents and constant phone calls. Some questioned me about Kimberly. Who was Kimberly again? Oh right. My sister. I wonder what happened to her...

"Are you sure that nothing happened? I promise I won't get mad or overreact. Just tell me what happened." Mom asked me.

"Mom. I can't remember a thing. I don't know what happened." I said for the billionth time. She sighed.

"Fine, but once you remember, please tell me." I just nodded. I had to leave for school in a few minutes. It was going to be my first day back to school from what happened. I walked to school, and once I entered the school doors, many people rushed to me and began to cry for me and hug me. I didn't show any emotion at all. I didn't know how to. There was no such thing as happiness in my life anymore. Not even sadness. I didn't understand myself.

--

Itachi arrived home, storming off to his room. Once he entered his room, Sasuke was sitting on his bed.

"Get out." Itachi said as he grabbed his throbbing head.

"Tell me what happened" Sasuke said.

"If I do, will you get out?" Itachi glared at him. Sasuke nodded.

Itachi began to explain everything that had happened during the cruise and up to what happened an hour ago.

"You shouldn't have given up on her. It's almost three weeks and you couldn't keep a girl that you actually loved? You couldn't keep a girl that was your WIFE?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Get. Out." Itachi warned. Sasuke immediately disappeared when Itachi threw a stone fist at him.

--

I got home from school, not even bothering about my homework since I understand the concept already. I lied on my bed, trying think about what's missing in my mind. My mind felt empty, like something important was suppose to be there, but it just got erased. Whatever, I'll just sleep on it for 3rd time today and maybe it will come back.

--

The days have been the same for almost half a week. This time, football jocks began to threaten me because I made their fans not attend one of their most important games ...odd. One day, I recieved a letter from a girl named 'Kasumi Ahihcu.' I looked at what she sent me. It was a bunch of pictures of her wedding, funny. The girl looked like Kimberly, only that she was prettier. She married some hot guy, I wonder who they are...

--

'Kitana...' Itachi thought. 'I wonder how her life is like now... is she doing better without me? Should I take her back?'

"Kitana..." Itachi finally said. He liked the way her name sounded when he rolled it slowly off of his tongue.

"If you missed her so much, why don't you visit her?" Sasuke said, appearing out of no where.

"If I visit her, she won't recognize me." Itachi said simply.

"I know, but since you want to see her, maybe talk to her. Visit her. She will think that she made a new friend, if you know what I mean..."

"Maybe you're right. I'll visit her right now." Itachi said as he got up quickly and began to dress.

--

Today at school, these random jocks wanted to fight me. Why? Because no one came to their semi-finals game and they lost, and it was all because of me. But I walked away, I don't need to fight just because they lost a game.

But that was a mistake. When I was walking home from school. Someone grabbed me and pulled me into an empty warehouse.

"You fucking bitch. Because of you, we lost our game. Because we lost our game, we lost our college scholarships. You are going to fucking pay." The captain said as he pulled out a large knife. For once in a long time, my expression turned evil and somewhat scared. I observed the environment, nothing but wooden boxes and 10 football players who wanted to beat me.

The captain made the first move, he charged and screamed at me, holding his knife dangerously close to my head. But I was faster, I grabbed the knife with much force and pulled it out of his hands. Without thinking, I swiftly plunged it into his chest. He fell to the ground immediately, twitching slightly for a second. My eyes went wide.

'OH MY GOD!' I mouthed. Screams disturbed my thoughts. I turned around and everyone else angrily charged at me, holding their fists out. I didn't care anymore, the thing that told me never to kill suddenly disappeared for that moment. I didn't care. I ran quickly at them and began to swing the knife wildly.

I was down to my final three. They all ran at me at the same time. I quickly sliced one of the three in the neck, created a deep, long wound. I advanced onto my next opponent, he was the strongest out of all of them. He magically pulled a knife out of his back pocket and began to swing like a pro. With speed, he made deep but little wound in stomach.

'FUCK!' My mind screamed. But I continued. With so much anger building inside of me, I screamed and stabbed the knife into his skull. I looked at the last one standing. He just ran away. I didn't even bother chasing after him, I was too tired and I was in so much pain.

Suddenly the door opened. I looked at who it was. It looked like the same guy from those wedding pictures, only a bit older and taller. The man first smiled at me when he saw me. But he immediately turned surprise when he saw all the bodies on the floor, and my wound.

"Kitana..." He quietly said. How did he know my name? When I wasn't paying attention, one of football players silently stood up, clutching his wound, while holding a knife. With a loud scream, he pierced me from my back, making it come out the front. What seemed like a large stream of blood spilled from my mouth.

"KITANA!" The familiar man said as he ran at lightning speed towards me. He first punched the jock in the face and caught me when I fell. He quickly and expertly pulled the knife out of my back. I whimpered at the pain. "Kitana!" He yelled once more. He caught a hold of my head when it hung loosely. My eyes were slightly open and lifeless. Suddenly I heard police sirens. With a second that passed by, the police swarmed in guns in their hands.

"ITACHI!" One screamed. "Take your hands away from the girl." He said. Itachi just smirked as he held me bridal style. My head hung loosely where his arms didn't support. "I said, take your hands away from the girl!"

"I'm not letting this opportunity go anymore. I am going to reclaim her once more and never give her back, no matter how much she wouldn't want it, or anyone else, she will be mines forever." Itachi said, making that conclusion on the spot. I lightly twitched and took in short but deep breaths. Itachi smiled at me while he used his thumb to massage the back of my neck.

"You are sick! You first take her, then dump her because you didn't want her anymore, now you want her back?!" A female cop screamed.

"That's true. But I've made up my mind that she will be mines forever, and not even her can stop me." Itachi said as he moved my head so it could rest on his shoulder. "Get out of my way, or else I will kill you all." Itachi said menacingly. No one moved. Itachi moved and without a warning, the police team were sliced into pieces without him even touching them. I gave out a tiny squeaked when I saw their limbs were suddenly being separated from the rest of their bodies. I began to breathe quickly and shake.

"You monster...put me down..." I spoke quietly, obviously scared. Itachi looked at my face, tears were leaking from my eyes. He didn't listen to me. He just put his coat over my cold body and carried me to his car. He placed me gently on the backseats and got in to drive. "Are you taking me back home?" I asked quietly, not really caring about my deep wounds.. Itachi hesitated for a minute.

"Yes." He finally said.

'Thank goodness..' I thought before I fell asleep.

--

Itachi turned back to look at Kitana while he was at a red light. She was breathing heavily, but he didn't exactly know why, it was either her wounds or a nightmare. He removed the jacket that was used as a blanket from her to check on her wounds. She was bleeding heavily, but somehow she was still holding on. He turned around when the lights turned green and drove insanely down the road, trying to bring her as fast as he could to the medic room in his house. Once he was home, he quickly scooped up Kitana and ran as fast as he could to the nurses. The nurses set Kitana on a hospital bed and began to clean her wounds and bandage them. Kitana didn't wake up for a while.

--

"Kitana is here?" Kimberly screeched. Sasuke just nodded his head. Kimberly quickly ran out of the room and into the medic room. Once she got in the nurses blocked her way.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot enter. Kitana needs her rest and time to heal." The nurses said strictly.

"But she's my sister! I have to see her!" Kimberly quickly said before she ran and pushed the nurses out of the way. She entered the room Kitana was in. The first thing she saw were her bloody clothes and her bandages around her body. "Oh my..." Kimberly couldn't believe what she saw. Kitana looked like she was close to death. The nurses then appeared behind Kimberly and quickly shielded her eyes and walked her out.

--

It had been three days ever since Kitana came here, she didn't wake up once. A couple of times her heart stopped and she was on the verge of death, but Kitana was too strong to die. Everyday, Itachi would visit her and spend at least an hour with her, changing her bandages ans feeding her Kitana's wounds would somehow reopen by themselves and this caused everyone to be scared for her well-being.

--

I opened my eyes, waking myself from what seemed like an eternity of sleep. The room was dark besides the monitor that was beside me.

'Night time?' I thought. But this wasn't my room, it didn't look like it at all. I tried to move myself but there were straps to hold me down. 'Am I in a mental asylium?' I began to struggle wildly and began to scream at the top of my lungs. Nurses began to pile in and told me to settle down. Some were surprised that I was awake.

"Where am I?" I asked, no one responded.

"Let's call Itachi! He will be so happy!" A lot of the nurses said. I then remembered, the man from the wedding pictures saved me and was suppose to bring me home. Maybe I'm in the hospital? I checked my wounds, they were all bandages up but were somewhat bleeding. After waiting for a few minutes, that man came through the door.

"You're awake." He smiled as he walked towards me to touch my face.

"...Who are you?" I quietly asked.

"You...don't remember?" He gently asked. I nodded my head. He sighed. "I guess we have to make a new start..."

"I want to go home." I said timidly. Itachi sat down on the bed and told the nurses to leave.

"You can't, I'm not going to let you leave me anymore." He said simply.

"I want to go back home and see my mom, dad and my friends..." I said, almost too quiet to hear.

"I just won't let you. You will grow to love me soon." Itachi hugged me when I began to cry.

"Asshole! Leave me alone! I want to go home! I never said I wanted to be here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Itachi continued to deeply embrace me and tightly held me when I began to fight. He held me tightly to his chest until I feel asleep from crying.

Heyy guys!! Omg Im beginning to not like writing stories anymore...I guess thats the reason why my chapters are crap right?

Well all I need is for someone to push me back into writing, and for someone to give me amazing sparks of ideas for my chapters XP

Well, I'm gonna have my friend Kimberly help me with chapters later on...lets hope she doesn't give me crap like what I have already :P

Bye for now!!


	11. Trip

I woke up with a painful feeling in my stomach.

'Crap! My period...' I thought. I opened my eyes and found myself in a different room than before. I didn't care that I was in someone's house. I quickly ran to the bathroom located in his room and tried to search for the 'thing.' There was nothing. I quickly ran out of the room, running down the hallways trying to find a girl who could get me my necessity. Running around non-stop, I finally hit something when I wasn't looking. Before I fell, strong large arms caught me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I looked up. Itachi.

"Where do you think you're going?" He gently smiled at me.

"I need to find a girl..." I said, trying my best not to tell him about my situation.

"Why?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Because of something..." I said, almost annoyed that he was playing with me.

"What something?" He asked as he hugged me tighter. I finally had release my anger.

"BECAUSE OF MY DAMN PERIOD, OKAY?!" I screamed. He just laughed at me. He finally let me go and directed me to the nurse's office. I walked there and asked for a tampon or pad, they gladly gave me one. I didn't want to exit the office yet. "Can...can you help me get out of this place?" I asked quietly. They all heard me, but they wouldn't answer. "Did you hear me?" I asked. One of the nurses sighed.

"We wish we could. But we were ordered not to do such a thing. If we did, he would kill us." The nurse said almost sadly.

"But he wouldn't know it was you guys that let me out!" I practically screamed.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go now." The nurse said as she urged me out. I sighed before leaving and going into the washroom. Once I got out, Itachi was leaning on the wall looking at me. I walked away from him with my head down, trying to avoid eye contact. He quickly ran behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why did you ask her that?" Itachi said as he picked me off the ground to stop me from walking.

"I thought they could help me." I said with sadness in my voice.

"You know you can't ever leave. I won't allow it." He gently said as he brought one of his hands up to touch my cheek.

"I don't even understand why I'm here. Tell me now!" I demanded. Itachi sighed and brought me back to his room.

"Well...the reason why you're here, and why you can't remember a thing is because..." Itachi pinched the bridge of nose as he began to think about what to say. "It's because...we got married at a young age and we both loved eachother very much. But then...once day, someone else who took an interest in you kidnapped you and took you away from me. I don't know what kind of things happened but you went into a coma and he dumped you away. It was only that a couple of days later I found you..." Itachi said, stumbling in between his words. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure thats what happened?"

"Yes." He said, giving me an almost fake smile.

"Since I can't trust you completely, you will have to win me over then." I said eyeing him suspiciously once more. He just nodded and ran his fingers through my hair. I just shook my head wildly, trying to get his hand away from my head.

"I also think you don't know this but...your sister Kimberly is here...if you want to play with her, you can go ahead." He said as he gave me the directions to her room. My eyes were wide.

'Kimberly is...HERE?!' My mind screamed. Itachi pushed me out of the door gently and told me to follow his directions. As I walked through the hallways, I took note of the beutiful decorations that were on his walls and even floor. Statues, expensive looking paintings and a gold ceiling. Once I thought I had found Kimberly's room, the door opened. The girl from the wedding photos walked out. Her eyes went wide before she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room.

"KITANA! YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE!!" She yelled. I looked at her with almost no emotion.

"...Kim...berly?" I said confusingly. She nodded her head wildly and gave me a big hug. Her hug immediately made me realize that this was Kimberly. Kimberly had this unusual warmth when she hugged. "You're prettier than before." I smiled. "I'm guessing you got smarter as well." I hugged her back.

"I can't believe you're back!!" Kimberly began to cry. I patted her back, trying to make her feel better.

"So I heard you are married? To Itachi's brother, I believe." Kimberly's eyes brightened immediately.

"Yes! He is so my type! He's like Itachi, only better!" She screamed.

"You know that can't be right. If he's someone better than my 'lover,' then you wouldn't be married. I always have the better guy, you should know that Kimberly." I laughed. She laughed too before she punched me in the arm. "Oh, um...Itachi told me why I was gone for the past few days...and...I just want to see if you have the same story..."

"Why do you wanna know what I think? Didn't he just say it?"

"I think he's lying...he said..." I continued off, explaining everything Itachi had told me, also telling her that he kept on stuttering when he was speaking. "That's why I think he is lying..." I said. Kimberly didn't answer. "Kimberly. You are my sister. You have to tell me if that's true or not!" I shook her.

"I wish I could tell you, but now I can't, I sworn to not tell and-- SASUKE!" Kimberly screamed out of nowhere. She scrambled off the bed and ran to the door. I suddenly realized that her husband was at the door, clutching Kimberly close to him.

"Wait a minute...you're only 13 Kimberly! How can the law let you get married?!" I screamed. "Or me get married before..." I thought.

"The law has it's own ways, we have ours. Anyways, I don't think you remember but I'm Sasuke." Sasuke smiled lightly.

"He is better than Itachi!" Kimberly screeched. Sasuke chuckled at her and kissed her gently on her forehead. We all sat down and talked for the rest of the day, Kimberly still has her same eating habits: eating until there's nothing left.

--

"Well, it's 9:00PM now, I think Itachi wants you back. So you can go now!!" Kimberly said, never getting tired of being happy and hyper. I walked down the hall, trying to remember my way back. Once I found the door to Itachi's room. I opened it slowly, scared that he might be in there. It was all dark when I opened it completely.

'He must not be in here.' I thought as my mind was relieved. I found the light switch and flicked it, but the lights didn't turn on. Before I knew it, small little candles that were arranged by the windows began to light up. I looked around confusingly. The door then shut itself and someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Hey." Itachi said tiredly, he could be mistaken as drunk at that moment. "I didn't know how to welcome you back, but since you spent the whole day with Kimberly and I couldn't take you out. I've prepared a small gift. Soon, we will go somewhere special." He said as he smiled. He carried me bridal style towards the bed. He placed me gently on the bed and leaned over me, watching my expression. He then put his hand into his pocket to grab something. He didn't show it to me.

"You left this." Itachi said as he gently slid something on my finger. I caught a glimpse of it. A ring. It was pretty. The ring was half gold, half silver, the ring had a centimeter gap and there was a diamond on each end of the ring. Itachi took my hand with the ring into his and gently kissed each finger and the ring. "We should get a good night sleep." Itachi tiredly said before he layed his body completely on mines. His head rested on my chest and one of his hands clutched my waist. The flames on the candles instantly blew out. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to push him off me, but I might anger him. Itachi just ran his fingers through my hair. I shifted to a comfortable positon before falling asleep.

--

I woke up the next morning, lying on Itachi. Itachi's arms were wrapped around my waist and my chest rested against his. I placed my arms on the bed and pushed myself up, but Itachi's arms quickly pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi said as he patted my head, his eyes were half open and tired.

"...Nowhere..." I said quietly. Itachi smiled.

"Then you wouldn't mind sleeping with me for a little longer." Itachi said as he quickly moved so he was, once again, on top of me.

"Actually, I do mind." I simply said as I tried to push his shoulders to get him off. Itachi didn't even budge. He slid up my body to meet eye contact with me.

"No you don't." He said huskily. My face contorted to annoyed and pissed.

"Yes. I do!" I yelled. Itachi smiled at my before he kissed my cheek and ran the tip of his nose around my neck, smelling it. He placed a couple of gentle kisses and began to slowly lick my neck. I shivered. "Get off!" I yelled and began to struggle again. Itachi rested his head on the crook of my neck.

"Just sleep and wait for me a little longer." He said tiredly before he fell asleep. Once I knew he was actually sleeping, I gently pulled him off of me and tippy toed to the door. I turned the knob. Locked. I sighed and turned around. Itachi was in a sitting position, watching me, not a surprise to me at all.

"You just want to keep me here, don't you?" I said, obviously pissed off. Itachi continued to smile at me.

"Well, since you can't wait for me, let's do something." Itachi got up and walked towards me. He gently took my chin in his soft hands and moved it so I would look at his face. "We're going somewhere today." He pinched my cheek gently and went into the washroom to wash up.

'That bastard...'

--

"You awake?" Sasuke asked and he lightly scratched Kimberly's scalp.

"Mmhmm..." Kimberly quietly mumbled.

"Today, we are going on a trip with Kitana and Itachi. I hope this will be a lot of fun for you." Sasuke smiled when Kimberly's head whipped up when he said 'trip with Kitana and Itachi.'

"Really?" Kimberly whispered excitedly. Sasuke nodded. Kimberly dug her face into the pillow and screamed. She quickly jumped out of the bed and washed up as fast as she could. She ran out of the room and ran down the hall screaming.

--

I dressed up, putting on skinny jeans and a skin tight shirt. The door then flew open.

"YAY A TRIP!" Kimberly screamed as she jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"You're coming too?" I asked. She nodded wildly. Itachi entered the room and pulled out a bag with my clothes in it.

"Well, let's get going." Itachi said as he walked us out of the room.

--

Itachi was driving, Sasuke in the other front seat and Kimberly and I were in the backseat.

"How old are you?" I asked Itachi. Itachi quickly glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"18." He said calmly.

"...WHAT?!" I screamed. Kimberly laughed at my outburst, Sasuke just leaned back on his seat and Itachi just smiled.

"Kitana, let's play a game!" Kimberly screeched. I looked at her weirdly. "Let's play..." Kimberly thought for a moment. "I dunno, but let's talk about old and funny times!!" She screeched. She pointed at me. "You go first!"

"Okay...hmm...remember the time..."

--

At the end of our funny conversation, Sasuke and Kimberly were dying from laughter. Itachi just chuckled at some parts.

--

Kitana and Kimberly were now asleep from the 3 hour drive.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Some place that all of us would like." Itachi replied as he kept on driving, not even tired. Sasuke didn't want to ask him anymore, he leaned back and fell asleep.

--

Once we finally relaxed from laughing too much, we finally came to a stop. It was the airport. The boys walked us into the airport. A bunch of bodyguards accompanied us.

'Is Itachi rich and famous or something?' I thought. Itachi grabbed my head and wrapped his arm around my head, almost so no one can see who I was, Sasuke did the same to Kimberly. We walked quickly around people and to the far end of the airport. We walked out to a mini jet.

"Are we going to be the only ones on that plane?" Kimberly asked. Sasuke nodded and the boys pushed us up the stairs quickly. I walked into the plane. There were 4 chairs and 2 tables in between them. Kimberly quickly ran to a seat and leaped over the tables. "THIS ONE IS MINES!" Kimberly yelled. I was about to move to the seat in front of Kimberly's but Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me to his lap. I stared up at him.

"I want a seat for myself." I said coldly. Itachi smiled gently before he hugged my head tightly to his chest.

"Just relax. I won't do anything." Itachi said as he kissed my head. I gave up. That bastard won't give me any damn freedom...

--

Kimberly kept on ranting about random things. First about music, then singers, then what singers do, then what people do in general, then careers, then everything she knew about philosophy. Sasuke didn't pay any attention to what she said. He smiled at her, adoring her cuteness when she talked. Soon, Kimberly fell asleep from talking too much. Her head rested on the edge of the table in front of her.

"How's Kitana for you?" Sasuke asked Itachi after he saw Kitana was asleep as well.

"She's better than last time. But if I keep her longer, everything will be like a dream for her and I." Itachi replied as he lightly rubbed circles around her neck with his thumb.

"I see. I'm thinking that this trip is for bonding, am I right?" Sasuke said as he wrapped a blanket around Kimberly. Itachi nodded. The trip to their destination would take a couple of hours. So they rested for the meantime.

Hi guys!

Finally I'm able to update ^^ I got lots of homework and I went trick or treating yesterday :D:D

Good times :)

Anyways, I will update soon...ish... :D


	12. Hating the Love

:O I've been busy ... and I will be busy for a couple of days since mid terms are ... well... this week xP And I didn't even do any studying yet! Vat evar!~ I'll fail...if I want to :D

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

I woke up when the airplane shook. I tried to struggle out of Itachi's lap and grasp, but his arms kept me from moving. I slowly moved my head up to look at his face. He was definitely sleeping. I gave up from struggling, knowing that my effort was just a waste. I leaned my head against his chest and stared at the ring on my finger, the ring that I completely didn't even know about. I span it around my finger, taking in every little detail. My head began to suddenly hurt.

'There's something I'm suppose to know!' My mind screamed. I knew that he wasn't telling the complete truth since Kimberly can't tell me the truth...I tried my absolute hardest, trying to rewind my memory. I pinched the bridge of my nose tightly, thinking that that will help me remember. Suddenly, Itachi's hand grabbed my hand and gently brought it up to his cheek. He moved my hand slowly up and down his cheek, trying to feel the warmth in my hands.

"Don't do that, it will ruin one of hundreds of things I like about you." He said as he kept his eyes closed. I blushed madly. I roughly pulled my hand away from his face and pointed at him.

"Tell me the truth." I said seriously. He finally opened his eyes and just stared at me.

"What truth?" He innocently said. I deeply sighed.

"Why am I really here? I know what you told me was a lie!" I said, slightly louder than before. He smiled as he brought one of his hands up to the back of my neck and quickly, but gently, pushed me forward so I would lean on him.

"That is the truth. Don't believe me? You will, once you get your feelings back." He said as he gently rubbed circles around the back of my neck.

"I know that is not the truth! Since you won't tell me, I won't love you!" I yelled as I tried to push myself off of his chest. But he kept me in place. He wouldn't let go.

"Believe what you want. But I know you will find those feelings for me once again." He said, slightly disappointed that I wouldn't believe him. I began to think deeply, trying to find those locked up memories. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that Itachi's hand had traveled under my shirt and up my back, gently caressing the skin.

"Kitana?" I heard someone say. I turned my head from Itachi's shoulder to Kimberly, the one who had called me. Itachi looked at her too. "...You're stupid." She said in an innocent yet serious tone. The fire that had once been in me began to flare up again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I picked up an apple from a tray that had magically appeared out of nowhere. I whipped it at Kimberly. It flew through the air and hit Kimberly on the head, the apple exploded as it made contact with her skull. Kimberly stared at me, her eyes looked as if they would pop out of her sockets. She laughed a bit. Without any notice, she ran at me and Itachi immediately threw me in front of him. I screamed as she grabbed my arms and threw me on the floor. We were caught in an almost professional wrestling match. Sasuke and Itachi laughed at our fight.

--

I felt that the plane was beginning to land. I immediately woke up from my daze and looked around. My head was resting on Itachi's lap and my arms were wrapped securely around his waist. I jolted from my position and scrambled to move to an open seat. But Itachi, again, wrapped his arms around my waist and roughly pulled me back to a sitting position on his lap.

"You're not going anywhere." He said as he kissed the tip of my nose. I growled and thrashed around in his arms. After a while of struggling, I gave up once again. He grabbed my head and placed it at the crook of his neck and massaged my scalp. I turned my head to look at Kimberly, who was almost in the same position as I was.

"You know that I won that wrestling match!" I yelled. Kimberly's loving daze turned to an annoyed stare.

"Ha! Yeah right! Any idiot would know I was the winner!" She yelled.

"You're right, any _idiot_." I said as I smiled. Kimberly huffed and turned around to hug Sasuke's torso.

"Time to get out." Itachi casually said as he picked me up bridal style and walked me out of the plane.

"I'M FAT! I'M HEAVY! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO CARRY ME OUT OF THIS PLANE!" I screamed, somewhat scared that he might tumble down the stairs because of the extra weight.

"No matter how much my love weighs, I'm always able to carry her." He lovingly said as he walked down the stairs as if he wasn't even carrying me. I inwardly sighed.

'I can never win against this guy...' I thought as he carried me out of the plane. Once we were out. He blindfolded me.

"It's going to be a surprise." He whispered in my ear. He then told Sasuke to do the same to Kimberly as they walked us to a car. We drove for what seemed like an hour until the car came to a stop. The boys took us out of the car and guided us to our destination. After walking for about 5 minutes, we stopped. "You girls can look now." Itachi said. I took off the blindfold slowly, thinking that this 'surprise' might be something bad. Once I finally looked at what was in front of me, it was a dream come true.

'HAWAII?' I thought. Kimberly was the first to react. She screamed and jumped for joy. She grabbed my hands and began to spin me, playing ring around the rosey as we ran. Kimberly finally let go as she ran at Sasuke, hugging him tightly. I just turned around to stare at the amazing beauty in front of my eyes. Itachi stood beside me and stared with me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said as he hugged me.

"This is definitely a dream, right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Hey, Itachi. Let's go to our house." Sasuke called over to Itachi. Itachi nodded his head and directed me to the house we are going to be staying in. The house was quite big rom the inside, it also looked luxurious. Kimberly pulled my hand as she dragged me inside the house, screaming about everything that she saw. Everything was large, it had the same kind of luxury feeling that Itachi's house had, only that this house had different decorations and look.

Time had passed by as I explored the house, after getting lost a million times, Itachi called my name.

"Kitana? It's time for dinner." He called after me. I tried looking for the stairs, but I was lost.

"...Uh...I don't know where I am!" I yelled. He didn't respond.

'Bastard must be laughing now...' I thought as I tried to find my own way back. Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"Ahh! THE LIGHTS!" I faintly heard Kimberly screamed. I giggled at her fear of the dark. I resumed my search for the staircase in the dark. I turned left, right, left, left, right...where the hell am I? I deeply sighed.

'Fuck this place...' I immediately thought. 'Maybe I should go back...I think the stairs are that way...' I thought as I turned around. I bumped into someone as I was about to turn around the corner. Arms wrapped my tiny frame.

"I found you." The voice belonged to someone I didn't know. Before I could see his face, the man roughly hit the back of my neck.

"Madara!" I heard Itachi scream before everything turned black.

* * *

Ooohhh~ :P

What's gonna happen?

Even I dunno :P

Seriously...

Well anyways, please review!


	13. Him

I woke up with intense pain in the back of my neck. I slowly cracked my eyes open and sat up. I looked around to see where I was. I was definitely not in Itachi's rented Hawaii house. This was a small house.

'Where am I?' I thought to myself, looking around the dark room. 'Who took me here? It was definitely not Itachi...' I thought, confused, knowing that Itachi wouldn't just suddenly take me away from his home.

"You don't remember me." An unfamiliar voice said. I looked around, trying to locate where the voice came from. I then caught a glimpse of a silhouette in the far corner of the room.

"You...who are you?" I quietly said. The man stepped out of the shadows and stood in the moonlight. He looked related to Itachi. He had long dark hair, a more masculine, but still quite young face. Possibly in his early 20's.

"Madara." He said. I looked at him, confused and somewhat scared. "Oh that's right..." He said quietly. "You don't remember a thing, because I made you not remember..." Madara mumbled, too quiet for me to hear. He stepped forward. I flinched.

'...one day, someone else who took an interest in you kidnapped you and took you away from me.' I suddenly remember what Itachi had said... he couldn't have been right!

"You...before...you took me away, and now...again?" I said, completely confused. Madara smiled at me as he took another step. "Answer me!" I said again as I tried to move off of the bed, but my left arm wouldn't let me. I looked at it, it was chained to the headboard.

"Yes, so I guess Itachi had told you. Heh...I guess what I had placed in your memories didn't work as well as I thought it would..." His volume in his voice had drifted as he finished his sentence. He then took several steps towards me. I panicked as tried to wrench my arm free from the chains, but nothing worked. He advanced towards me so quickly that I didn't even notice it. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me. He grabbed my chin tightly and slammed the back of my head on the headboard. I looked down as I shook uncontrollably. "Look at me." He gently said. I didn't dare look at him. "Look at me!" He said a little louder. I flinched at his raised voice. He jerked my head up so I would look at him. "Do you love him?" He asked gently, careful not to scare me.

"...Love...who?" I said almost stupidly. I caught a glimpse of his temper, he almost bursted, but he stopped himself.

"Itachi." Madara said as he clenched his teeth.

"...No." I said. Madara's eyes bore into mines.

"Tell. Me. The truth." Madara said seriously as he gripped my chin even harder and brought my face closer to his..

"NO! I don't love him!" I yelled, trying my best to convince him. He tipped his head to one side like he was interested in what I was about to say next. He used his other hand to gently run his fingernails over my cheek.

"I know you're lying. You don't know what I can do to you. Tell me, now." He said in a deadly tone.

"...I...kind of like him..." I said truthfully. Madara relaxed, not disappointed that I didn't lie this time. Once I thought his anger had subsided, he quickly but very harshly slapped me across my face. He then pressed his forehead tightly against mines and held the back of my head so I couldn't move away from him.

"Since I can't make you like me. I'm going to beat your love for him out of you." Madara evilly said as he gently pecked me on the lips. He quickly unlocked the chain around my left arm and swiftly threw me on his shoulder.

"What? LET ME GO!" I continuously screamed as I kept on clawing and beating his back. But he didn't seem affected by it. He brought me down two sets of stairs, he was leading me to the basement. He brought me to the center of the basement. He locked my hands to the chain that had been hanging from the ceiling and locked my legs with chains that were stuck to the concrete floor. I was slightly hanging off the ground. He stared at me for a while, contemplating something.

"I don't want to be the one hurting you. I can't do that much damage to your beautiful body. So wait, someone will come down and do the job for me." He said as his fingers brushed my cheek, he then walked up the stairs quietly. I began to shake wildly, the chains that were strapped on me began to jingle as I shook. Tears suddenly leaked from my eyes and streamed down my face. The thought of trying to escape didn't even cross my mind, it was because I knew I was too weak to even escape from someone who intimidated me too much.

'This is a dream. Itachi couldn't have been telling the truth. This is not real!' I tried to repeat it over and over again in my head, but something in me told me that I was lying to myself.

--

"Sasuke! Kitana has been taken! By him!" Itachi yelled as he ran to his brother.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke said. Kimberly stared at Itachi with disbelief written all over her face.

"I'm serious. He had taken her! I saw it with my own eyes! We have to find her!" Itachi yelled. He began to stress out. He knows that Madara had a lot of power and he was able to do whatever he wanted. The thing he was most scared about was what happened the last time Kitana had been taken away by him, the same thing could happen to her again.

--

After waiting for a couple of minutes, I heard the door leading to the basement open. I jolted and I tried to break free, but the hope had disappeared once the person who is going to beat me came into my vision. I froze, I thought that if I didn't move, he wouldn't see me, but that didn't work.

"So you must be the pretty girl..." The man said. He had orange hair and many piercings on his face. As he walked to me, he picked up a few items off of a table. They were the items used to torture me. "Before I get started, I just gotta ask. Do you love Itachi?" He said, anticipating on what my answer may be. I couldn't answer, I just stared at the knife he was holding in his hand. He threw it up and down, almost threatening me. "Well?" He said. I gulped.

"No." I quietly said. He immediately stopped throwing his knife and quickly slashed it across my stomach, creating a large but shallow cut. I gave out a pained cry as the cut began to sting.

"Now now, I know the truth, so tell it to me." He said, almost amused.

"...Yes...I...do like him..." I slowly said, scared about what he will do next.

"Heh...my job here is to make you not love him anymore, and love Madara, you understand? So let's really begin, once you hate Itachi and love Madara, everything will be all over..." He said evilly as his eyes widened, excited about what to do with me. He picked up a whip that was lying on the ground and whipped the ground, testing it. He then looked back and me and maniacally whipped me as hard as he could.

--

(A/N: I was too lazy to describe the scene...since I don't know how to ^^ Sorry!!)

--

After he had whipped me several of times, he began to beat me with his fists and legs, jamming his fists into my stomach and his fingers through my opened wounds. But I was stronger than that. I'm not going to deny something that is true.

He then picked up the knife again and slowly walked behind me. He brought his hands to my body and slowly began to feel my exposed abdomen and legs.

"I guess you're stronger than that. Well then, let's see if you can still keep up with your little act." He said as he brought his knife to my neck, he lightly travelled the knife down my skin until it met my stomach. He then applied pressure and it pierced my skin. He then roughly dragged the knife around my skin. I grunted, I clenched my teeth trying not to scream out in pain. He quickly dragged the knife from my stomach to my back and began to mark it. I tensed and began to thrash wildly. Unlocked memories began to fill my head, increasing the overall pain my body was feeling.

'Kidnapped by Itachi. Taken to his home.' He brought the knife back to my stomach and teased my stomach by running it over my skin.

'Unhappy marriage.' He pushed the knife into my skin, creating a bigger wound than what he had given me already.

'Abandoned by Itachi.' Suddenly, he jammed the blade deep into my stomach. I gave out a loud shriek as tears dripped from my eyes. I felt blood rising up from my throat and exiting out of my mouth.

"Do you love Itachi?" He asked once more. I struggled with my words.

"N...n....y-yes!" I yelled. I got to his final nerves as he pulled the knife out of me. I gave one last scream.

"You are so stubborn. Staying faithful, aren't you? Hmph, I guess that may be why he likes you..." He said before he left me alone in the dark. I began to think deeply while the large pool of blood began to grow.

Itachi said it was all Madara's fault.

My mind said it was all Itachi's fault.

Who is telling the truth?

* * *

Doesn't make sense?? Well...it will :P

...soon...

...unless I do a crappy job on explaining it in the upcoming chapters xD

Review pls!


	14. Memories

I waited for an hour. There was only pure silence in the room. I couldn't hear anything happening upstairs. Minutes ago, my eyes had shut on its own. I couldn't sleep because of fear; he might come back and finish his job. I felt a little faint, there was now a large pool of blood flowing underneath me, the blood had stopped dripping from my wounds, but they were still open and some were infected. I was completely limp, too tired to fight my way out of the chains.

'Oh lucky me...' I thought.

--

"Did you find where he is?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Sasuke got off of his cellphone.

"No, it seems like no one had seen him in a long time..." Sasuke replied, feeling completely stresed. Kimberly had been crying ever since she heard about Kitana's disappearance, and she refuses to talk to anyone until they find Kitana. She is now sitting on the couch completely ignoring the cartoons playing on t.v. Itachi sighed.

"I guess we have to go to his gang..." Itachi said. Sasuke jerked his head up.

"That's dangerous! You have no idea how many people are in there, we won't be able to take them all!" Sasuke yelled.

"...We are going to have to call our friends, with them, I think we are going to do well and get the answers we want..." Itachi said. This method was usually for the last resort when they couldn't track down Madara.

"Let's call them now and plan this for tomorrow night, we have to plan this perfectly or else everything will go wrong. That means we have to go back to Japan, where Madara most likely will be...and his gang..." Sasuke said as he picked up his phone and dialed quickly as he called each and every one of his stronger friends. Itachi nodded and did the same. Kimberly sighed and clutched her head as it began to hurt.

--

It had been two hours ever since that man had left me alone. My brain threatened to fail on me, I was too tired to even stay awake. But I managed to. My head hung loosely down, anyone could have thought that I was dead. Suddenly, I heard the basement creak door open and someone walking down the stairs. I didn't even move or flinch, I stayed limp and frozen. The footsteps became louder as the person came closer. The person stopped about two meters in front of me to look at my torn body. He then walked closer to me and lifted my chin to see my face. There were several small cuts on my face, a small stream of blood trickled through my lips and dried tears were made visible on my cheeks. My breathing was ridged and I twitched once every while. He sighed.

"I should've told him to be more careful..." Madara whispered as he kissed the side of my jaw and he carefully unlocked the chains on my feet, and then my wrists. I grunted as my body fell onto his. He slowly carried me up the stairs and placed me on his bed. He restrained my arms by strapping my arms to the side with ropes.

"This might hurt." I heard him say. He then placed a wet cloth on my biggest cut and it incredibly stung. I screamed from the terrible pain. I tried to kick Madara but he had a firm grip on my ankle. I continued to scream as I whipped my head left and right, until the pain began to subside. Madara then struck a pressure point in my neck.

"It would be better if you didn't feel the pain." I heard him say before I fell asleep.

--

I felt someone kiss the top of my head and trailed kisses gently on my neck.

"Wake up." Madara gently said as he massaged my back. I only twitched and tried to resume back to my sleep. Madara sighed, he then pinched my skin with the largest cut. I grunted and slowly opened my eyes. The morning light struck my eyes first. Madara was hovering over me.

"You can hardly move now, or else your wounds will open." He said as he unstrapped my arms from the restraints and gently placed me bridal style in his arms. I tried to push myself out of his arms but he held me tighter. He brought me to the kitchen and there was food already set on the table. He put me on the chair gently and gestured for me to eat. Madara then walked over to the t.v. and turned on the news channel. I quickly stuffed the food down my throat.

"We're still looking for Kitana and Kimberly Lee who were taken from their home on October 13, 2008. They were kidnapped by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha and their whereabouts are currently unknown. The search for them had been extensive and long, it has been over a month since their disappearance and currently no one has any clue. Kitana had returned home, but was once again taken by Itachi. Itachi is wanted for kidnapping and the deaths of 10 policemen, Sasuke is wanted for kidnapping as well. If you have any information about the disappearance of Kitana and Kimberly Lee, please contact your local police station." The news said.

'...Since when was my last name Lee?' That was the only thing that crossed my mind. 'Was my last name Lee?' I asked myself, completely confused.

"They have been looking for you for a long time. But don't worry, they will be caught...soon..." Madara said, not taking his eyes off of the t.v. screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will call the police and tell them where Itachi and Sasuke is. Kimberly will be free...but you...you will be mines forever." Madara sadistically said. I stared at Madara, completely frightened by what he said.

"No! You can't!" I screamed at him. He finally turned around to look at me.

"Just watch me. You will be better off with me than Itachi." Madara said as he stood up and walked towards me. I panicked and immediately got off my chair and ran. It was only that after my second step I tripped and landed on my knees. I clutched my throbbing ankle and stared at Madara who was advancing towards me. He knelt down and brought his hand up to touch my cheek. I flinched when I felt how cold his hands were.

"You should be more careful." He said as he picked up my leg to get a better view of my ankle. He began to press the bone and pinch the skin. He then kissed the bone and then trailed kisses down my leg. He got dangerously close to my precious area.

"Wha-what are you doing!" I screamed when he just stared at my sacred area. He sat up straight and put my leg down. He walked away to turn off the t.v., I mustered all of my courage and stood up and began to run once again. I caught a glimpse of the door and immediately ran faster. Before I got to the door, my ankle began to hurt again. I shrieked as I fell. Madara walked in front of me and stood at the exit. He crossed his arms and leaned on the door while he watched me struggle to my feet, the only thing is that my ankle wouldn't let me stand. It was swollen.

"You think you could escape?" Madara said. I didn't say anything. I tried to support my body with my arms, but they, all of suddenly, began to get weak and hurt as well. My head then began to throb as I layed on the floor clutching my head. "You can't do anything here when I'm around." Madara said as he walked to me and sat down in front of me. He propped his head on his hand and watched me, completely amused. His expression then turned dark. He roughly pulled me towards him by grabbing a handful of my hair and clutching my jaw.

"You won't ever do that again, will you?" Madara said with an emotionless tone. I just stared at him, frightened. He shook me so I would answer him. I gave out a small squeak when his face got closer to mines. "Do you remember what happened before? Do you want to remember? So you won't be running back Itachi? Well then, let me show you." Madara darkly said as I began to shake my head, trying to loosen his grip on my hair and jaw. I looked into his eyes and his eyes immediately turned red. I lost myself as I stared into his pupils. Memories that I didn't even remember came back to me as he let go of me and I layed on the floor, memories flashing through my mind.

--

Itachi, Sasuke and Kimberly had left late at night to get on the private airplane to get to Japan. They made meetings with their friends and discussed plans on how to deal with the gang they will be facing the following night.

Once they finally arrived at Japan, they immediately met with their large group of friends and greatly discussed about their plan.

* * *

LOL it took me a while to finish this chapter xP

What did you think about this chapter?

I fell asleep making this xP Why? I ran out of ideas while making this :D

Woot! Go me! At least I made another chapter!!

Oh and sorry for the delay!! I got extremely lazy :P

Review please!


	15. Tricked

Heyy everybody!! Thanks so much for the reviews :P they gave me lots of "hope"

LOL just kidding, but it did make me want to write...again :P

Anyways here is the new chapter!!

* * *

"Itachi kidnapped you, remember? He took you away from your home. Made your life a living hell, while your sister, Kimberly ,fell in love with the devil's brother." A voice from nowhere said.

"...That couldn't have happened! I don't remember that!" I screamed at the unknown voice.

"You don't remember that because Itachi made you not remember! You made him angry so he threw you away! He threw you in front of your house and took away all the memories you ever had of him!" The voice yelled. Pieces of the memories I couldn't remember began to run into my mind.

"That can't be true!" I screamed. "Then why is he treating me so nicely now?"

"It's because he wanted you back! So he took you back even though you couldn't remember anything. So he started fresh with you, so you would believe his story! Madara wasn't the one who was the enemy, Itachi was!" The voice got fierce.

"Then who is Madara? I don't even remember him! What's the true story?" My throat began to hurt as I continued to scream.

"He was your original lover! He loved you first! But Itachi took you away! It was only until now he took you back!" Kitana's head began to hurt.

'Itachi said that we were in love, and Madara took me away because he loved me too. But I didn't love him back. But Madara said that Itachi kidnapped me from him and took me in as his lover, even though I didn't love him back! But...how come I can only remember Madara's side of the story, and not Itachi's!' I thought deeply. I began to pant as the pain in my head grew. 'I can't remember the 'loving Madara' part, but I can remember everything else he said. But I can't remember ANYTHING from Itachi's side. Is this voice telling me the truth?'

Madara watched me writhe in pain as I lied on the floor. He picked me up bridal style and brought me to his bed. He set me on his lap while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"...So...Madara is telling me the truth?" I asked.

"Yes, Itachi was the one who lied to you the whole time." The voice said, please that I finally believed him.

"But why is Madara treating me like this! If he ever loved me, and if I ever loved him, he wouldn't be sending a man to beat me, almost to death!" I screamed as tears leaked from my eyes.

"He didn't want to try to convince you that Itachi was a liar, he wanted you to learn that you shouldn't love him in the first place. He didn't want to resort to showing you the actual truth, like now, but he did because you wouldn't believe him." The voice said, trying it's best to be gentle.

"But...why can't I remember that Madara was actually in love with me. I don't see that in my memories! I didn't even see him in my memories at all!" I quietly said as I sank to my knees, completely helpless.

"..." The voice didn't answer at first. "Itachi has this power to erase your memories, remember? Which is how you didn't remember him in the first place. He wanted to completely erase Madara from your mind, he threw that piece of information away, while everything else was just locked up." The voice finally said. I couldn't take it anymore, from the screaming and the intense thinking, I had exhausted my body. I fainted immediately after the voice had stopped speaking.

--

After the constant twitching and crying, I finally fell asleep and became limp. Madara was please. I had learned 'the truth,' but now he is still wondering if I was willing to accept the truth.

--

"Alright, so you all got the plan, right?" Itachi said. Everyone nodded their head. "It's simple, but if you don't follow it properly..." he glared at Naruto, "Then we might lose her." Kimberly had been listening intently, but she wasn't allowed to follow with the plan. Since she was too young, she wasn't able to actually talk to the gang. Sasuke's female friends: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino and Tenten had to babysit Kimberly since they couldn't go as well.

"Let's grab all of the things we need and we are going to set off." Itachi yelled as everyone scrambled to grab all things necessary. After that, they all scrambled into 5 vans and headed off for the gang site.

--

I woke up with a huge migraine. I heard many voices, both loud and whispers. Most of them were deep and husky voices, so I guessed they were males. Someone was holding me, rocking my body back and forth. I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around at everyone. We were in a large warehouse, everyone in it were wearing black. Most people had piercings and tattoos. I looked at the person who was holding me. It was Madara, he was sitting on the highest wooden barrel while I sat on his lap.

"Glad to see you're awake." He gently smiled at me. "Now do you remember?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"...Kinda...I guess..." I said. Madara was pleased.

"Don't worry, through time, you will grow to love me, even though you don't remember me." He said as he pecked me on the lips.

'I guess he was telling me the truth...' I finally thought. I looked at the people underneath us. "Who are they?" I asked, pointing at the many people. He chuckled.

"They are ... my friends you could say." He said as he patted me on the head. I was somewhat scared of them. They were dressed the same, and it looked like if you bothered them, they would shoot you to death. There were knives on one side of the warehouse, and a couple of guns on the other.

'...A...gang? He's in a gang?' I thought.

"Hey guys! Look! She is awake!" I heard someone say. Everyone directed their attention to me. I looked around frantically.

'Are they talking about me?!' Everyone began to cheer once they saw me. I blushed.

"She's cute!" Someone said.

"No wonder you chose her!" Another person said. I put my head down, completely embarrassed at the whole situation. Madara saw this. He lifted my chin so I would look at him.

"Don't be scared. You could call them your family if you want to." He smiled. I brought my hand up to his face, finally letting go of my nervousness, and began to feel his skin. It was smooth. He did a double take on my hand. He had spotted Itachi's wedding ring. He quickly snatched my hand and held it in front of his face, he inspected the ring. He then took off the ring and threw it to the people underneath.

"You guys can take it if you want." He yelled as it landed on the floor. I stared with wide eyes. "He's dead to you, remember that." He said as he placed my hand once again on his cheek. He held the back of my head and brought my face closer to his. My breath mixed with his, I stared at him, suddenly feeling very nervous. He just went on with it as he gently placed his lips on mines. Suddenly, we heard a big bang. Everyone turned to the direction of the noise. It was Itachi and Sasuke and a bunch of their friends at the doorway. Itachi stared with madness in his eyes at Madara. Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of us. He quickly grabbed the back of my shirt and with incredible strength, flung me across the room to where Sasuke was. Sasuke caught me with ease and held me tightly. Itachi began to fight with Madara, smashing barrels to pieces.

"You asshole! Why did you have to turn her away, again?!" Itachi yelled. Madara laughed darkly. Without any warning, the rest of Madara's gang and Itachi's friends began to fight with each other. Sasuke place me in a corner and left off to fight. I stared at the scene in front of me.

'Who will win then?' I thought. I was hoping that Madara would win, he seems to be the one who was telling the truth. But...Itachi treated me better...I am so helpless...

The scene was brutal. There was blood everywhere. But no one was dead or unconscious. Finally, Madara spoke up.

"STOP!" He yelled, he got everyone's attention, everyone stopped fighting, Itachi stared at him. "How about we see who Kitana will choose?" Madara said smiling. Everyone then directed their attention to me. I stared at them all. I looked at Itachi who had a serene look on his face, Madara had a reassuring look. I began to shake. I didn't know who to choose! If I chose the wrong person, then that will be the end of my life.

"Kitana, remember what I told you?" Madara said. Itachi glared at him.

"Remember what I told you?" Itachi said as he looked at Kitana.

"Bastard! What did you do to her!" Sasuke screamed.

"He fucking brainwashed her! That's what!" Naruto yelled. Itachi couldn't take this anymore.

"Forget this..." He mumbled. He then suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder. He then ran out in lightning speed.

"Wha-what?!" I screamed. As he pushed me inside the van. All of his friends ran into the van as well and began to drive down the road maniacally. I looked back at Madara and his gang. They held guns in their hands. They began to shoot at the vans driving down the road, some rode on their motorcycles and began to shoot.

"Fuck!" I heard one of Itachi's friends say. I shut my eyes and curled into a ball, too scared to open my eyes. "It's going to be all right." I heard someone say to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder to reassure me. The windows then shattered and flew everywhere, some pieces pierced my skin. "What the fuck!" Everyone screamed as motorcycles circled our van. Madara, who was right beside my window reached and out and grabbed the collar of my shirt and began to drag me out through the destroyed window. Itachi and his friends tried to pull me back in, but Madara had much power and dragged me closer to him. I began to struggle wildly once I saw that we were driving 120 miles per hour and I was not even in a vehicle. Itachi with much forces pulled me in quickly. My face was cut deeply by broken glass as I slid into the van. Madara then trailed behind us and stopped immediately. He didn't even bother trying to catch up. I screamed when I felt pain on my right cheek. Itachi grabbed me and placed his lips on my deep scratches.

"Sorry." He muttered as he began to lick the blood that seeped through the cuts. He moaned at the taste. I was trying to free my self from his grasp as I shook uncontrollably.

"You LIAR!" I screamed at him. He stopped what he was doing to look at me. I continued to struggle, I beat and clawed at his chest, but he didn't seem to really notice any pain. Everyone in the car stared at us.

"That guy completely brainwashed her!" One person screamed. Itachi brushed my face with the back of his fingers and tried to calm me down, but I continued to struggle.

"Asshole! Let me go!!" I screamed.

"Stop it." He said, he didn't want me to think he was the bad guy. But I struggled even harder, doing all I can to get him to not touch me. "I said stop it." He said, trying to get a grip of me. But I didn't care. Without thinking, I used my fingernails and swiftly sliced them across his face, leaving four cuts on his left cheek. He glared angrily at me before he hit me harshly on the back of my head. I immediately fell limp and asleep.

* * *

Ra-voo pls!!

xP Let's all hope that I am able to write the next chapter

I got 6 unit tests and 3 major assignments next week!!


	16. Happy Ending

Blah blah blah

La la la

I finished this chapter!

Sorry for the long wait -.-

Things happened in the household...

* * *

I woke up in a familiar room.

'Itachi.' I immediately thought. I stood up to look around the room and in the washroom. No one was there. 'This is my chance to escape!' I thought quickly. I ran to the door, but before I got to touch the door knob, someone from the otherside of the door was turning it. Itachi opened the door, surprised to see me awake. He walked closer to me, slamming the door shut. I took a couple of steps backwards as he approached me. I glared at him, obviously mad that he had lied to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he saw my expression.

"You liar. How can you lie to me?" I yelled. Itachi looked at me, confused.

"I didn't lie, Madara lied." Itachi said, trying to convince me as best as he could.

"You liar. I remember everything clearly. How you kidnapped me and abandoned me... and the funny part is that I can't remember what you told me. So how can I believe you when I remember Madara's story clearly, and not yours?" I questioned him, mockingly.

"As I told you before, he erased your mind!" Itachi said, slightly angry. I tried to control my temper, which was flaring at the moment.

"Take me back to Madara, _now_." I said coldly. Itachi seem shocked.

"What has he done to you? How can you fall for his trick! I know you are smarter than this." Itachi said as he walked towards me once again. I backed away from him.

"He has done nothing to me, but told me the truth." I said as I put my arm in front of me to keep the distance between us short. He then saw the cuts and scars. He immediately ran up to me and grabbed my arm and inspected it.

"Who did this?" He yelled as he stared at me.

"I don't know..." I said, completely truthful since I didn't know who that orange haired freak was.

"It was Madara, wasn't it?" He said in a scary tone.

"No! It was someone I didn't even know!" I screamed. He held my arm tightly.

"Don't lie." He said in a dead serious tone.

"I'm not lying! Now let go!" I screamed as I tried to wrench myself away from him.

"I'm not an idiot! I know it was him! Just say it! I know it was him!" Itachi yelled as he pulled me closer to him.

"IT WAS NOT HIM! I WOULD KNOW!" I yelled. Itachi was taken back by this.

"You're only saying that because you've fallen for him, you've fallen for his tricks! He hurt you! I know it! I know what kind of person he is!" He said, trying to keep a straight tone. I finally ripping my arm from his hand.

"Take me back now, or I'm going to go there myself." I intensely glared at him. Itachi's eyes turned to daggers. He glared at me before he turned around.

"No fucking way." He said before he left the room.

'Itachi never swears!' I thought. 'Well, it proves to me that he is not who I thought he was.' I walked over to the door and turned the knob. Locked. 'That bastard, trying to lock me up here. I knew Madara was right all along...' I went on the bed and lied there, completely bored and was too tired to think of a plan to escape. The door suddenly opened. Kimberly entered the room.

"...Hi Kitana..." She said. She looked somewhat scared and worried.

"...Hi..." I said. She walked over to me and sat on the bed. "Kimberly, why didn't you tell me this? I asked for the total truth from you, but you didn't tell me. Now I found it out the hard way." I glared at her, obviously pissed off.

"Kitana, you must listen to me carefully..." Kimberly said seriously. "Itachi was telling the truth. You don't understand it fully, but hear me out." She said. "It was true though... we were kidnapped by them. But after being with them for a while. We've grown to like them. We found out their charms, and all the things that we wanted in our dream guys. So we eventually fell in love with them. You married first and you were quite happy. But then...at the wedding Madara was there. He loved every way you moved and everything about you. So he kidnapped you after your wedding. Odd right? But that is true. He did...things to you and eventually you fell into a coma. He dumped you away because he thought you wouldn't wake up. But you did. But before that, he erased your mind, making you remember nothing." Kimberly said in a sad tone.

I couldn't believe it. Is she telling me that truth? "But...how come I remember a different version?" Kimberly looked at me.

"What version?" She asked.

"He kidnapped me, I hated him like hell, we married but I was pissed off, I got him mad and he abandoned me..." I said in short form. Kimberly looked at me like I was crazy.

"No! He would never do that! Madara has that kind of power, he erased your mind and locked up false information, so one day you can finally see the truth for yourself! Itachi is not that kind of person! I know him! Sasuke knows him!" She yelled. "Kitana, I know you're a smart person. So think about it. When you woke up from the hospital bed after Itachi took you in again, he was nice, remember? I would think that Madara was mean and rude to you, like he might have hit you or something. But Itachi is nice...you have to believe me, you have to believe Itachi!" Kimberly yelled as she shook my shoulders. She began to sob. "I'm your sister. You're suppose to help your sister out, always. I'm helping you unravel the truth. Now help me by believing it all." She paused as wiped her eyes until no tears came out. "I'm going to leave the door unlocked. If you are thick headed and stupid, you will leave this house to go find that crazy man. If you are smart, you will not leave this house and admit that what I said was right..." Kimberly said before she left, leaving the door slightly open.

'...That was one of the most smartest things Kimberly ever said to me...' I clutched my head as I began to cry.

"Fuck! I don't know who to believe!" I said out loud. I cried as I thought it over again.

'Madara was mean to me...especially since he sent that man to beat the love out of me...Itachi was nicer to me...even though I said I didn't like him, he wanted to prove me wrong. Madara... whenever I said I didn't like him, he got mad. Itachi knows I liked someone else...but he wanted to win me over...Madara beat the living hell INTO me when I said I liked Itachi...' Random thoughts and countless question marks entered my mind.

"Kimberly was right...Itachi was right..." I whispered. "How could I be so stupid...to believe that a madman was my lover...and a nice gentleman wasn't..." I sobbed greatly as I truley found out my mistake. I was so stupid to not believe Itachi. I was so stupid to fight Itachi ... when I didn't even know the total truth myself...

I stood up from the bed.

'Time to make things right.' I thought as I continued to cry. The more I thought about it, the more it made me feel stupid. I walked out of the room and walked through the hallways as quietly as I could. I walked down the large staircase and continued to walk until I saw Itachi. He was sitting on a chair, with his coffee on the counter. He covered his face with one of his hands while the other layed limply on the counter. His back was towards me. I watched him sit there. He didn't move, but I could feel the sadness and disappointment radiating off of him. More tears leaked through my eyes as I walked towards him. I now stood only a meter away from him. I silentely, but slowly walked until we were only a few centimeters apart. I hesitated for a moment, I put my hand out to touch him, but my fingers twitched uncontrollably. Finally, with all the courage I could've ever mustered up in my entire lifetime, I slowly wrapped my arms around his body. His eyes opened slowly, seeming somewhat confused. He turned around only to see the top of my head. He gently placed a hand on my head.

"I-I'm...s-sorry..." I said as I sobbed into his shirt. Itachi turned around to stare at his coffee for a moment, then he smiled. He turned around so my head rested on his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"It's okay." He said as he deeply embraced me. "I forgive you."

"It's all my fault, for not believing you...it's because of me that you have to suffer through all my flaws..." I sobbed as I spoke.

"No. That's not true. I love you because of you. That means I have to love your flaws in order to love you, right?" Itachi smiled. I looked up at him.

"Are you saying that you liked it how I was 'cheating' on you?!" I said, suddenly turning from sad to shocked. Itachi laughed.

"No, I loved it how all that has happened, made you love me again." Itachi said as he wiped my tears with his thumb. I smiled. But then I began to cry again. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"That bastard threw away my wedding ring..." I cried. Itachi took my hand into his to look at my ring finger. It was definitely not there.

"...Then...do you want to get married again?" Itachi asked. I whipped my head up.

"You serious?!" I happily screamed. Itachi smiled.

"Yes. Since you can't remember our first wedding...and you don't have a ring. Let's... remarry." Itachi said as he brought his lips closer to mines. I stopped him by placing my fingers on his lips.

"Save it for the wedding." Sasuke said from out of nowhere. I turned around to see Sasuke and Kimberly. Were they watching us the whole time?! Sasuke laughed and Kimberly had sparkles in her eyes, almost like as if she was watching the best romance scene ever. I turned back to Itachi.

"What he said!" I said as I ran away from him, laughing like a maniac. Kimberly followed me up the stairs while the boys stood there. Itachi and Sasuke looked at eachother.

"...This might be an interesting wedding..." Sasuke smirked.

"Of course." Itachi replied as he walked up the stairs with Sasuke.

--

Kimberly and I screamed in Itachi's room, completely filled with excitement. Itachi and Sasuke then entered the room. Itachi gently smiled and Sasuke greeted Kimberly with a sweet hug.

"Let's have all of us plan this wedding. As I can see, Kitana wants it soon." Itachi said as he pulled me to his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Okay! We need a goth theme! Something new and bold and something EVERYONE will hate!" Kimberly yelled as she tried to think of more ideas.

"That's what you wanted for our wedding. Of course we aren't going to give them a terrible wedding you idiot." Sasuke informed Kimberly as he smiled. Kimberly pouted.

"How about the one they had the first time? It was picture perfect anyways!" Kimberly said. For once, everyone agreed, believing that this was Kimberly's first best suggestion.

--

We already had begun to prepare for the wedding the next day. I got to pick out a dress and my accessories, while Kimberly picked out flowers and decorations for the wedding. I didn't get to see Itachi for 3 days; my stylist for the wedding said I should let him miss me until the wedding. So he would completely forget how I look like until the wedding when I walk into the room...whatever that meant...

--

The wedding is only an hour away, everyone was rushing to get me ready.

"Put this on!"

'No, you're doing it wrong!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

There were many people yelling, trying to get ready for the wedding that was soon going to take place. Guests have already arrived and are now patiently waiting for the arrival of the bride and groom.

"This is too much! Am I going to do this wrong?" I screamed, having everyone's attention on me.

"You're going to do fine! Just go out there and be pretty you loser!" Kimberly screamed from the 3 rooms away. I sighed as the women in the room quickly dressed me and put on my makeup.

Now it was only 10 minutes away, I was sitting at the end of the hall, watching as Itachi walked down the aisle. I slightly blushed, he looked very well groomed; more than usual. I sat there, mesmerized by his innocent look, that was until Kimberly slapped me on the back of my head.

"It's your turn to come out!" She whispered in my ear. I sighed once again and stood up. Holding onto Sasuke's arm and no one else as we followed Kimberly out of the room as she sprinkled flower petals all over the aisle, she even got some in the guests food as she aimlessly threw them around the room. As I walked out, I looked down, trying to stop myself from blushing underneath the veil. Sasuke gently elbowed me, trying to get my head to look up.

Once I reached the alter, where Itachi was standing, I immediately froze, not knowing what to do next. Then the priest spoke up. But I didn't listen to a word he was saying, I only looked at Itachi as I began to turn into a whole nother shade of red. He lightly chuckled at me.

"Do you, Itachi Uchiha, take Kitana...." The priest stopped for a moment and looked at me questionably, completely embarrassed. At that moment, I understood that he wanted to know my last name.

"Lee!" I screamed jokingly. The guests laughed and the priest felt extremely embarrassed. There goes a PERFECT wedding.

"Do you, Itachi Uchiha, take Kitana Lee, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Itachi said. I stared at him, completely shocked.

"He said 'awfully wedded wife!'" I screamed. The guests bursted into laughter.

"No he said 'lawfully'" Itachi said, smiling, trying to hold in his laughter. I mentally laughed at myself. As soon as the room died down, the priest continued.

"Do you, Kitana Lee, take Itachi Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest finally said.

"Duh!" I said innocently. "...I mean...I do." I said, as I finally realized my mistake. The priest laughed.

"This couple is going to be the most well-rounded couple ever." The priest added a random comment. The guests laughed again. "You may kiss the bride."

Itachi slowly opened my veil, almost so slowly that it made me almost want to die. He then captured my lips into a simple, yet sweet kiss. Kimberly was the first one to react.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS LIKE...PERFECT!" She screamed as she clapped rapidly. The room was filled with laughter and applauses.

* * *

Wasn't the romance scene cheesy? :D

And the wedding weird? XP

Sorry, I really didn't know how a wedding went so I just copied down what I saw on t.v. :P

I'm creating another story, not necessarily about this or a continuation of this, but something else. It will be coming out shortly.

Oh and if I feel it is necessary to add another chapter to this...in which I'm thinking I might not need another chapter...then I will :)


End file.
